


Monarchy of Roses

by Ladyfiaran



Series: Sol Duga [5]
Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Gen, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfiaran/pseuds/Ladyfiaran
Summary: Josh is on tour with the band as a sideman for the last tour John is going to do before he quits. John brings along his daughter and Josh realizes she's all grown up. Will sparks fly between Josh and his best friend's daughter?
Relationships: Josh Klinghoffer/OFC
Series: Sol Duga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/793182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Dad, you have your stuff packed?", asked Nika.

"Yeah, I'm a light packer. Luckily your side of the family likes me, it could have been a lot worse", said John.

"I know, since you were a rock star who knocked up Pepere's daughter", she quipped.

John just laughed as he helped his daughter with the bags. Her joked did have a grain of truth since her mother and him had a one night stand back in 1990. John watched as Nika did a spot check and grabbed her bags before heading out to the driveway, her curly dark hair down to her shoulders just like his and her mother's. "Dad, just put everything in the trunk", she said as she opened the doors to the black BMW.

"I don't drive at all but at least we have a nice car, not a fancy rock star one", he laughed as he got in the passenger's seat. Nika just smiled as she turned on the engine and hooked up her phone as it played vintage Artie Shaw. 

"You really ought to update your tastes, I think all the music on your phone is made by dead people", he teased.

"I like what I like, I haven't heard anything modern I like. And I play the clarinet, you know. I take busman's holiday's in regard to my music", she replied before backing out of the driveway.

"When we get back we'll have rehearsals since Josh is joining us for this tour, it'll be my last so he'll need to learn our songs really good", said John.

Nika just nodded and was glad that her long hair hid the sudden warmth on her cheeks. "Uh, cool", she replied in a calm tone.

"Yeah, since this is going to be our last tour with me. I want him to get experience being in the band. And we're going to add more stuff to the album, I need to add more overdubs and he's adding more keyboard parts", said John eagerly. 

Nika tried to control the blush surging through her pale skin, her heart racing at the idea of seeing Josh at their house. His good friend and musical collaborator was ten years older than her and she'd known him for as long, and had been nothing but polite to her but she couldn't help but feel like a silly teenager whenever she smiled at her.

Nika shook her head and tried to concentrate on finding the exit for I-40 East. She thought about asking Grandmere about her dilemma, as the older woman was more likely to be sympathetic than her grandfather. Soon she turned off on the exit for the interstate as they headed east, most of the traffic heading west towards the city. Past the suburban sprawl of LA and inland Orange County, the desert started to creep up on them as manicured lawns gave way to desert landscaping and the modern style ranch houses gave way to Southwestern inspired homes. 

Two hours later they had arrived in Palm Springs and Nika drove to her grandparents home set on the shores of an artificial lake by a golf course. The house was in warm orange adobe with a red tiled roof, the front sandy but landscaped with different varieties of cactus as she thought how her grandfather had adjusted from growing peonies and tulips and snapdragons to desert blooms.

She parked in the driveway and the front door opened as her grandmother Maria Lacroix came over to embrace her and John. "Bonjour, lyubya. Your grandfather is having problems with his knees and he cannot come outside, perhaps later you can wheel him out to the garden", she said in her unusual French-Russian accent.

"Bonjour, Grandmere. I hope Pepere is doing better with the new carer", she said as John took their bags and followed her inside.

"Yes, Michael is a real help. But he's coming tomorrow", said Maria as she ushered them into the parlor. 

"Bonjour, mon petite. And I'm glad to see you're doing well, John. I'm afraid it's that sort of day", sighed Pierre Lacroix, his accent still Oxbridge after all these years in California.

Nika embraced her grandfather and then adjusted the blanket across his knees. Pierre had steel-gray hair and wrinkles, but his trademark Lacroix purplish-blue eyes twinkled from behind his glasses. There were hints of the handsome man he had been so long ago and in his regal bearing, his eyes the same exact shade as his granddaughter's. "Maria will make you some tea, please have a seat. My knees keep bothering me, otherwise I would be in my garden", he said with a frown.

"We can take you in to the garden later, Pepere", said Nika.

"I know, but gardening is my passion. I had my garden in England but we left that behind many years ago, your cousin Basil tends it", he sighed.

"Do you want green tea, John?", asked Maria from the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Lacroix", he replied.

"How many times must I tell you, please call me Maria", she chided gently.

"Sorry, but Mom and Dad always said to be polite", said John with a laugh.

"Oh, I understand. But you are my granddaughter's father and we've known each other for nearly ten years", said Maria as she placed a kettle on the stove. Even in her mid-60' and slightly plump, Maria still radiated warmth and good cheer. Her round face was dominated by large blue eyes the color of sapphires, combined with her high cheekbones and full lips which gave her a Slavic look and hinted at the beauty she had been many years ago.

"So John, I heard your latest solo album and I think it's brilliant. Normally I listen to only jazz, but I quite liked it", said Pierre.

"Thank you, sir. Josh and I did most of the songwriting and I played guitar, he played guitar but also keyboards and drums. I can play some keyboards but he's a genius at them, he plays all these different instruments and he's a great person to have in the studio", said John.

"Nika my dear, could you please put on some Parker?", asked Pierre. Nika nodded as she connected the speakers to his phone and logged into Pandora as Charlie Parker came over the speakers.

"Excellent, thank you", he replied. The older man handed his glasses to Nika and closed his eyes as he let the music wash over him. Without the glasses, the resemblance between Pierre and Nika was quite striking. Both were tall with wavy hair that was dark brown in her case and gray in his, Slavic high cheekbones and the trademark Lacroix purplish-blue eyes.

John smiled in thanks when Maria handed him a cup of green tea. He took a sip and nodded in approval as he took a bite of a soft oatmeal cookie. He thought back to his first meeting with the Lacroix family after hearing that he had a daughter...


	2. Chapter 2

"Think about it, John. You're going to meet your daughter for the first time. That's the best feeling in the world, knowing you're a dad", said Flea, patting him on the back.

John sighed as he adjusted his tie, his long dark curly hair pulled back away from his face. "I know, but I had no idea she was pregnant. It was a one-night stand and we were both drunk. I hope her parents don't kill me and that my daughter likes me", he sighed.

"She's probably still hurting after her mom died, just be kind. And she does look a lot like you", said Flea.

"Except for the eyes", replied John with a weak chuckle.

John was still in shock when his lawyer had told him he had a daughter, suggesting he visit the law office and meet with her grandparents. His lawyer had shown him a picture of the girl and John immediately knew she was his daughter, she had reminded him of how he looked as a child except for her blue eyes. "I still can't believe I have a daughter. If I had found out years ago, I would have been in no shape to have a kid", he said.

"You're sober now, you're ready to be a dad. And we'll help", said Flea reassuringly.

John took a cab to the lawyer's office in downtown LA and waited for the receptionist at the front desk to lead him to the office. He felt as though he was having an out of body experience when he entered the office, the door shutting behind him with an audible creak. "Mr. Williams has been expecting you", said the receptionist as she left the office.

John wished he knew how to pray when he entered the book-lined office. He immediately tensed up and felt out of place in the oak-paneled office with its dark oak furniture and scent of Lemon Pledge and cigars. The sensation was only reinforced when he saw the dignified older couple in black suits, the woman seated next to a little girl in a black sailor dress with white trim. John immediately felt guilty at his own discomfort, knowing the little girl had recently lost her mother and was going to meet her new father. What struck him was her solemn expression, a miniature adult in her black dress. Her curly dark brown hair contrasted with her very fair skin and black dress, her eyes downcast. Just then she turned towards him and John was struck by her eyes. They were large in her little face and of a vivid dark blue, the color of sapphires but with striking purple highlights, like a sapphire with streaks of amythyst. He mused that they were very sad and serious eyes on such as a young child.

"Mr. Frusciante, Mr. Williams, please have a seat. We are here to discuss the last will and testament of Zoe Lacroix. Mr. Frusciante, Miss Lacroix named you as the father of her daughter in the will, which was witnessed by myself and her parents and notarized by our notary downstairs. Since the deceased had no other known partners, the probability of you being the father is very high. If you wish to undergo paternity testing, you may do so. Here is the last will and testament of Zoe Lacroix", said the lawyer as he began to read:

"If you are reading this, I am dead or have gone missing. To my parents, I bequeath my collection of Greek and Latin literature and my jazz albums on vinyl. To my brother Basil, I bequeath my daughter's old clothes as he has a young daughter. To my daughter Nika Sophia I bequeath my collection of jazz albums on CD, my books in English translation and my purple rings. I ask for her father, Mr. John Anthony Frusiciante of Los Angeles, California, have custody of our daughter. She is to educated in a manner consistent with her intelligence, either by homeschooling, private school or tutor since I do not trust the public schools with someone of her level of intelligence. This document was written while of sound mind and witnessed by my parents, lawyer and the notary".

John felt his mouth go dry and his hands were clammy as sank back into his seat. The older gentleman stood up and John rose from his chair, a dull flush on his cheeks. "Mr. Frusciante, I wish we had met under other circumstances. I am Nika's grandfather, Pierre Lacroix", he said in an upper-class English accent.

John shook his hand and raised an eyebrow. "My father was Belgian French, but I was born and raised in England", he explained. "When Zoe told us she was pregnant, we were shocked. Zoe was always a straight A student and very straight-laced, she was in the Honors Society and in Eta Sigma Phi, the honors society for Classics majors. We had no idea she would ever fall pregnant, certainly not from a one night stand. But we have a beautiful granddaughter, Nika is our first grandchild. I am aware of your, um, unusual life, Mr. Frusciante. Nika needs to know her father", he said.

Nika slid off the chair and gave him a look, cocking her head to the side and appraising him with those big dark blue eyes. "You're my father?", she asked softly.

John gave her a kindly smile . "Yes, Nika. I just found out recently and even though I don't have much experience with kids, I'm looking forward to being a dad", he said.

Nika looked at him with her big solemn eyes. "Okay. Other girls don't like me, they call me a nerd", she said matter-of-factly.

"There's nothing wrong with being smart", he exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter", she shrugged.

John frowned, hoping that Clara would like his daughter and wondering what sort of upbringing she'd had with her mother and grandparents. "All right, I suppose if you are my father, I ought to call you something", she said pragmatically.

"Uh, Dad, I guess", he said.

"All right, Dad. I suppose I'll be moving in with you, Pepere and Grandmere can send my stuff over", she said.

John sighed, wondering how a little girl could be so serious. "Yeah, I suppose you'd like your stuff. We got two weeks in LA and then we tour the British Isles", he said.

"Are you going to England? Pepere and Grandmere are from England", she asked, a spark of curiosity on her face.

John was glad to see that curiosity in his daughter. "Yes, we're playing shows in London, Birmingham and Manchester before going to Ireland and Scotland. We tour for two weeks and go home for two weeks", he explained.

"Good, I wish you the best of luck on your tour", said Pierre.

"Thank you, sir", he replied as they shook hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nika stood in front of the mirror in the guest room and watched her reflection in the mirror as she played some scales on her clarinet. Her slim fingers manipulated the keys over the holes and she blew into the mouthpiece, the reed vibrating with every blow. The familiar feels of the dense black wood under fingers soothed her nerves as she finished the practice scales and played All the Things You Are.

"Zoe did the same thing whenever she was feeling anxious", said Maria as she entered the room.

"It's better than biting my nails or smoking", she quipped.

"Is something bothering you, Nikasha?", she asked kindly.

Nika sighed as her fingertips manipulated the keys on her clarinet. "Sort of. I don't want to lose control and I'm not sure what Dad would think", said Nika with a sardonic smile.

"Let me guess, you fancy a boy. There's nothing wrong with that, Nikasha. You are a beautiful young woman and you ought to have a boyfriend", chided Maria.

"Boys are a distraction, after I finish my BA I'm going to work on my Masters. I must keep up the Lacroix family tradition", Nika protested.

Maria just shook her head. "Nika, that's exactly what Zoe said, then she slept with your father and fell pregnant. I'd want you to have a boyfriend, then I can be a great-grandmother", said Maria with a smile.

Nika blushed guiltily as her cheeks turned bright pink. "There is a guy I like, but I'm concerned about Dad", she whispered.

"Is he a college boy?", asked Maria.

"No, he's Josh. He's Dad's friend and musical collaborator, they did some albums together. He's at the house a lot, working with Dad or hanging out. Since I'm living in the dorms, I haven't seen him in a long while but he was at the house last Saturday and while I was there and he looked so hot. Dad and him are so close, and I'm afraid Josh will think I'm still a kid. He's known me since I came to live with Dad when I was ten", said Nika ruefully.

"Why would he? Is he that old?", asked Maria.

"No, he's only thirty but I'm nineteen. And he's a nice guy, and very talented. Him and Dad have written great songs together", said Nika.

Maria chuckled at her granddaughter's pink cheeks and sparkling eyes, the purple highlights in the dark blue orbs glowing. "Ah, a musician. Is he handsome?", she teased.

Nika blushed an even deeper shade of pink as she set aside her clarinet and took out her phone, searching Google and showing her grandmother a picture. "He is very good-looking, but he needs a haircut and he's skinny", she replied.

"I like his hair, it gets all in his face when he's playing. And he's just thin, Dad says when they go out for dinner Josh eats a lot", said Nika with a laugh.

"It's good to see you acting like a woman your age. When you go back to Los Angeles, you ought to ask Josh out", teased Maria.

"Grandmere!", she exclaimed.

"I am 66 years old, I want to see my oldest granddaughter have a boyfriend and perhaps give me great-grandchildren. Zoe only had that little affair with John and never had another relationship. She seemed happy with her work, but one never knew with Zoe", said Maria with a sigh.

"Mom was very reserved, I'm not the most outgoing person either. I just don't want to get Dad upset, it's been him and I for the last ten years", said Nika.

"And John ought to find someone, it's just the two of you in that big house", said Maria.

"Dad is celibate, he acted the role of the crazy rock star as a young man and got addicted to drugs. He lives for music, Grandmere. I don't think any woman can compete", said Nika ruefully.

"You never know, now help me in the kitchen", said Maria.

Downstairs the speakers still played Charlie Parker as John told Pierre about the new album. "I'm really proud of the new album, Josh is an amazing guitarist and musician. He's always coming up with different ideas for songs, sometimes completely different ones than something I would have done. We just have an amazing musical chemistry", said John.

"Excellent, even if your music is not to my taste. Perhaps my grandchildren would like it, I stopped listening to current music in the 50's after bebop mutated in that free jazz nonsense", said Pierre.

"Great-Uncle Jack is still driving you crazy with Coltrane", teased Nika.

"Yes, nothing but honking and squawking. I prefer my music to have a point, not just go on endlessly with so much honking and squawking", said Pierre dismissively.

"You and Flea can talk about jazz for hours, he's a bebop lover himself. Perhaps next time I'll bring him over and you can nerd out about jazz", teased John.

"One day, perhaps if I feel well enough to come to Los Angeles. He is a fine young man, but I still cannot believe a grown man answers to Flea", said Pierre with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I think only his mom and his wife call him Michael. And you did like the last show at Staples Center", said John.

"Yes, I was expecting something dreadfully loud like the rock music most of my grandchildren like. You really ought to play more ballads", said Pierre.

"Um, okay. Actually, this is going to be my last tour with the band. Josh is joining us on the next leg and he's coming with us for our Far East and Antipodean tour in December. Nika, you could join us since your semester will be over by then", said John.

Nika was outwardly calm but inside she felt giddy as a schoolgirl squealing at an NSYNC concert. "Um, all right. Are Clara and Sunny coming along?", she asked.

"Clara is coming, Sunny is too young. It'll be fun for you girls, you work so hard", said John.

"How lovely, too bad we're too old for that sort of trip. We just talk with Jack and Tessa on Skype", said Maria.

"I know, but we're not getting any younger", teased Pierre.

"Of course please talk with Tessa and Jack", said Maria as she led Nika towards the kitchen. 

"This is an opportunity to finally be with your young man", teased Maria as Nika helped her get the pot and knives.

"Grandmere, this is only a short tour. Not a holiday", she protested.

"A lot can happen in two weeks. You do know that Jack and Tessa got married after two months of knowing each other", said Maria.

"But people were more mature back then", she protested.

"That was another problem with Zoe, she was always so reluctant to do anything silly or impulsive. She never learned to follow her heart and do something for fun, she died unfulfilled. You are a beautiful, intelligent young woman, Nika Sophia Lacroix. I want you go to on tour with the band and try to have a relationship with Josh", said Maria.

"But my studies....", she stammered.

"The school term ends in December, just as they go on tour. You really ought to travel more and date boys and just have fun, like girls your age", said Maria.

"Boys and parties are a distraction", Nika replied.

"Only if you let them be, Nikasha. If you don't let yourself have fun in the little things, you'll lose control over the big things", said Maria as she began to chop up vegetables. 


	4. Chapter 4

The first sound they heard when they got home the next morning where the cats as they meowed happily at their arrival. John laughed as he bent down and three cats meowed in delight and jumped atop him. "Girls, calm down", he laughed.

"The cats were fine yesterday, they had dinner and their water", said their housekeeper Mildred.

"Thanks, Mildred", said John as one of the cats, an orange tabby with green eyes, gave him a look. "Yes, Gabi. We are going to be away from you in two weeks", he said softly. Gabi just gave him a look and slinked off.

Nika laughed and watched as the other cats, Chiara and Bianca, snuggled up to her legs. Chiara was an elegant black tuxedo cat with vivid green eyes, her slim build and sharp eyes giving a look of hauteur. Bianca was her opposite, a fluffy Persian with a round face and bright blue eyes which always seemed to have a placid expression. She went upstairs to her room and unpacked her overnight bag and placed the clarinet case on top of her desk, heading downstairs just as John put a kettle on the stove. "I put in extra water, Josh just texted me saying he's on his way", said John.

Nika just nodded but her hands suddenly felt cold and clammy and her mouth went dry. "Uh, okay", she mumbled.

"He sent me a vid of the riff he came up with, it sounds amazing. I got a song idea that I think would go good with it, maybe add something else if it'll go with the song", said John eagerly.

Nika willed her face not to turn red when she knew Josh would be there very soon. There was a knock on the door and she watched the kettle with a laser intensity as a thin plume of smoke emerged from the spout. "Hey man, that was quick", said John, clapping the younger man on the back.

"I got lucky and didn't hit any traffic, rare as hen's teeth in LA", laughed Josh as he took off his black beanie and his floppy brown hair stuck out.

Nika nearly jumped when she heard the kettle whistle and poured the boiling water into three cups. Josh entered the kitchen and while his expression was neutral, his brown eyes showed interest as the gawky teen girl he'd remembered seemed to have turned into a very pretty young woman. "Hi Nika, your dad and I are going to work on some songs. We won't be too loud", he said.

Nika just nodded as she couldn't bring herself to talk, drying the inside of the kettle and placing it back on the shelf. She caught a glimpses of Josh out of the corner of her eye and was glad that her long curly hair hid her face. Josh was just as tall and slim as she had remembered and should have looked silly with his brown hair sticking out after removing his beanie and his baggy cargo pants topped by a Pink Floyd t-shirt one size too big, but she thought he looked hot and hoped he stayed down in the studio and didn't see her face.

Nika finished brewing her tea and went upstairs to her room carrying the mug. Bianca watched her with soft blue eyes and padded downstairs to get some food. She entered the room and set the mug down on a coaster on her desk before walking over to one of her bookshelves. The room's walls were painted lavender purple and three of the walls were lined with bookshelves, the exception being the wall where her daybed rested. The bed itself was topped with a puffy lavender and white quilt and matching pillows, neatly made just before she had left yesterday. She opened one of her CD wallets resting on a bookshelf above her oaken desk. With a frown, she closed it and opened up her clarinet case. She checked the reed and saw the edges were starting to fray, opening the desk drawer and taking out a box of reeds. With a critical eye, she deduced she could play the current reed for a few more days.

Just as she put away the box of reeds, her phone rang and she saw it was John's studio phone number. "Nika, we think the song could use a clarinet part. Could you come down to the studio?", he asked.

Nika drained her tea in two gulps before grabbing her clarinet and heading downstairs to his studio. "Josh, wait until you hear my daughter play clarinet", said John proudly.

Nika giggled nervously and her cheeks flamed bright red. "Oh, Dad", she mumbled.

"I'm not familiar with clarinet playing, but John thought that the song could use a touch of woodwinds", said Josh with a kind smile.

"Uh okay, can I hear the track?", she asked.

John nodded as he pressed a button on the recording console and music came over the speakers. Nika listened intently as the song played on the speakers, closing her eyes to shut out all distractions. The song was some type of rock judging from the guitars and drums, but it had a soft, almost hazy tone with the guitars playing muted in the background. Immediately, she knew what to play as she motioned for him to turn it off. "I'm going to get a spare reed, this one is starting to get ragged and it might squeak", she said.

Nika was so anxious to get her new reed that she didn't realize Josh had been watching her react to the music, his features calm but his brown eyes intense as gold highlights glowed in them. A few minutes later she came back holding the reed as she quickly and efficiently removed the old and replaced it. "I think with this song, I'm not going to blow as hard so the tone won't be so high-pitched. More like a hazy, more creamy tone which I think will suit the song", she said.

Nika checked the buttons and placed the tip of the mouthpiece against her lips before playing a few notes to test out the reed. The first few notes were higher pitched so she gentled the blowing on the mouthpiece and adjusted her fingers so more of the holes were covered, the sound more mellow and akin to a full-throated bird singing sadly. She nodded at John and played the song back as she started playing along to the track. 

"Amazing! What do you think, Josh?", he asked.

"You're right, the clarinet part is perfect for the song. Play it again, and we'll add the best take to the song", said Josh.

Nika took a deep breath and John led her to the microphone and nodded in satisfaction before hitting Play and then Record. She played the clarinet part again but adjusted her tone to give it a more delicate, ethereal sound than previously. The men watched quietly as she played and then John stopped the recording. "That was great, that's the take I want", he declared.

"Really? But don't you want to do more takes?", she asked in confusion.

"Too many takes make the music sterile. With the band, I expect we're going to do a lot of takes. I prefer a more organic sound in my other music", replied John.

Nika sat on a stool in the corner and reached for John's well-worn copy of Siddhartha and began to read. The two men spent the next few hours rehearsing and recording songs as the music made for a pleasant background sound. "That's a wrap, I'll send you a copy of the song when I master it", said John.

"Okay, that's cool. I had no idea your daughter played clarinet", said Josh.

"Yeah, she started playing as a kid but she doesn't perform in public, she's very shy", said John.

"Not everyone is an extrovert, you and I are both introverted as hell offstage", Josh reminded him.

"Yeah, the stage is the one place where we can go crazy", agreed John.

Josh nodded in agreement as he picked up his guitar case and headed towards the door. John was already checking texts on his phone and Nika was still reading so neither of them saw the appraising look Josh gave her. Her curly dark brown hair provided a startling contrast to her milky pale skin which was emphasized by her dark blue jeans and plain black t-shirt, which fitted her slim build perfectly. Her head lifted up from her book and her eyes widened in surprise as a pink blush formed on her cheeks, her eyes turning a vivid purplish-blue. "Goodbye, Nika", he said before heading out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nika Sophia Lacroix, you are going to tour and you are going to attract the attention of a certain guitarist who isn't your dad", declared Clara as she led Nika into a boutique in Silverlake.

"Shh, you're too loud", she hissed.

"Just like Dad. But seriously, you need to learn how to attract men's attention. Josh is a cool guy and he might like you, if anything, you can have a little fling with a hot guy", teased Clara.

"I don't want a fling, that's wrong", Nika protested.

"You need to let loose just a bit, you're wound tighter than Chad's drums", chided Clara.

"The one that time Mom let go, she ended up pregnant with me. Luckily, my grandparents were understanding people. I am going to finish my degree", she declared.

"Of course, but college is supposed to be fun. When was the last time you went on a date?", she asked.

"Never, I have more important things to do", said Nika proudly.

"Okay, that is going to change. You are very pretty and super-smart, guys would like you if you let your guard down", said Clara.

Nika sighed as she followed her friend inside. The boutique sold brightly-colored skirts and blouses with matching accessories, the faint scent of sandalwood incense and New Age music adding to the ambiance. "I know you like dark colors, they look good on you. With your coloring, you'd look good in darker colors but you should still wear stuff other than black or navy blue", said Clara as she searched through a rack of skirts.

Nika had been planning on reading and starting to pack when Clara had come over and demanded they go shopping. Barely a few minutes later the redhead had shown up and more or less dragged out for shopping. Part of her was annoyed by her friend's insistence but another was relieved that she got the push and excuse to go shopping. "Ah, this'll look good on you", said Clara triumphantly as she held up a long Paisley skirt. The skirt was a vivid deep purple with Paisley swirls in turquoise, jade green and bronze.

"It's nice", she replied.

"It's more than nice, it would look amazing on you. You need more skirts like this and some blouses, since it's summer in the Southern Hemisphere. And you are not going to attract Josh by dressing like a filing cabinet", Clara chided. 

"I do not dress like a filing cabinet, I dress professionally", she retorted.

"No one in college dresses professionally, except for the professors. You are going on tour to Korea and Japan and the Antipodes, trying to catch the eye of a very cute guitarist. You are going to enjoy yourself and have fun even if I have to drag you. But seriously, you are going to enjoy yourself", Clara said with a laugh.

Nika smiled wanly at her friend and looked at several more skirts and blouses, choosing three Paisley skirts in a similar blue and green and purple design along with white and cream blouses to provide contrast. "As a redhead, I can wear really bold colors. If I wear black, I'll look like a vampire", said Clara as she led them to the counter to pay.

"Everyone on both sides of the family is dark-haired, except for Grandmere who was blond when she was younger. That's our genes, the Frusciante and Lacroix families", said Nika ruefully.

"You have the Snow White coloring, Nika. You could be a Goth model", said Clara.

"But that's not a popular look in LA, and I don't want to be on a constant diet or become famous. I'll stick to Herodotus", said Nika.

'You worked very hard this semester, you're on the Dean's List, Honors Society, Eta Sigma Phi. You need a break, go on vacation with your Dad and uncles, catch the eye of a certain guitarist", teased Clara.

"Maybe", replied Nika.

After paying for their purchases, the women walked out of the shop as Clara led them down the street to a Sephora. "You have to try real makeup, not that pallid pink and beige and mauve. You would look amazing with red lipstick", said Clara.

A trim, black-clad saleswoman with a chic black beret perched atop her fire-engine red hair walked over to them. "She needs makeup, and no pale pinks or mauves", Clara said.

The woman tilted her head and gave Nika an appraising look. "I like your coloring, it's very dramatic. You could cosplay as Snow White, since you're so pale with dark hair. You should use red lipstick, it'll provide contrast. For your cheeks, just a shade pinker than your complexion and smoky gray and brown for eyeshadow. Sit down, I'll show you", said the woman.

Nika sat on the stool and dubiously watched as the woman took out a group of cosmetics. "Hmm, it looks as though you have delicate skin., but it's clear. Just be still", she ordered.

Nika was still as the woman got to work, feeling the brushes and wax on her face. She hoped Clara and the woman were right as she waited for her to finish and hoped she didn't look like a clown. "Ah, you look amazing. Take a look", said the woman as she handed her a mirror.

Nika closed her eyes and counted to ten before slowly opening her eyes. Her lips parted in a gasp when she saw her reflection, looking far more glamorous than she ever had. The red lipstick made her lips full and pouty, contrasting with the her fair skin. The blush added a touch of color to her high cheekbones and smoky gray eyeshadow brought out the purple highlights in her blue eyes as she looked at her reflection from different angles.

"You look glamorous, Nika. Should I take a picture and send it to your Dad?", asked Clara.

Nika blushed deep red. "No!", she exclaimed.

"Wow, okay. But you are getting all this stuff", ordered Clara with a smile.

Nika paid for the makeup and followed Clara. "Now let's get some lunch, you deserve it", laughed Clara.

Seated at their favorite café, Clara leaned in and smiled at Nika, her green eyes full of mirth. "See, there's more to makeup than pale pink and mauve and beige. Your cousins live in Tokyo, right? You can go clubbing and have some fun, maybe Josh can come along as he isn't as old as Dad and our uncles", she laughed.

"I don't do clubbing", Nika protested.

"I don't mean you have to take Ecstasy and go to some wild club. Just go out dancing and have fun, maybe you can dance with Josh", said Clara.

"Uh, I only dance at home or with people I trust", she mumbled.

"But I've seen you dance, you got some moves. Remember at Dad's party where the DJ put on some Motown and you showed off your moves?", said Clara with admiring look.

Nika blushed. She waited until the waiter brought out their drinks and took their orders before addressing her. "Once because I was with people I know. I don't dance in front of people I don't know", she protested.

"So, you showed off some moves. Maybe you can bust some moves in front of a certain sexy guitarist", teased Clara as Nika blushed.

"You are so adorkable when you blush, Nika. But seriously, you'll never have Josh notice you unless you stand up. You are going on tour with your Dad, cool uncles and a very hot guitarist. Carpe diem, baby", said Clara as their food arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

John had just emerged from his studio when she arrived home afternoon. "Nika, you have to hear this song!", he exclaimed, hazel eyes dancing with anticipation. 

Nika was amused by her father's enthusiasm as she carefully set the shopping bags on her bed and followed him into his studio. She sat on a stool and watched as John hit Play on the recording console and the music played over the speakers. The song he and Josh had played yesterday came over the speakers, except this time it had her clarinet part. The clarinet's warbling tone floated above the guitars and recalled a lazy, yet content lark singing happily from its nest. But it didn't sound the least bit saccharine or cutesy as the occasional sharper note sounded as though the lark had glimpsed something and trilled a warning. "I had to adjust the about a half tone higher, but otherwise it's the original take. Josh loved it", he said.

Nika blushed. "Uh, cool", she mumbled. 

"That's better than cool, Nika. Josh isn't that impressed by many musicians. He wants you to add more clarinet parts to some of the songs", said John.

This time Nika turned the color or pickled beets, a dark red verging on purple. "Dad", she muttered.

John got up from his desk and gave her a hug. 'Don't be so modest, you're a very talented clarinetist. Josh loved your playing and wants to add more clarinet to the songs, it's a good idea. We'll give you a songwriting and royalties, you just have to write down the music for publishing credit", he said.

"Dad, that's the thing. I don't want people to know I play the clarinet, the girls in high school picked on me because I was in the school band", she whispered.

"Nika, I normally wouldn't say this, but fuck 'em. You're not in high school anymore and they were probably jealous of your talent", he said.

John turned serious. "Nika, you are a very smart, talented woman. You shouldn't sell yourself short and turn red as a beet whenever someone admires your talent. Josh has really high standards when it comes to music, he was very impressed. In fact, we're all going out for dinner. He wants to pick my brain about the tour, he opened up for us on our European tour but this is going to different since he's replacing me in the band", he said.

Nika felt her mouth go dry and a weird tingly sensation start in her lower spine and travel down her legs and then to her feet, as though she had gotten stuck with a strong shot of Novocain. "Uh, okay", she stuttered.

"Josh is going to meet us at Kiusaki, he reserved a table for us at seven", said John.

"All right, but aren't you going to get sick of sushi?", she teased.

"Nah, you know it's my favorite. Go get dressed and we'll meet him there", he said.

Nika went upstairs to change. She tried to remain calm as she looked through her closet. At first she was going to choose a little black dress or black trousers and a white shirt, but then she remembered what Clara and the lady had told her. Nika looked through her shopping bags and selected a purple silk blouse and a calf-length purple Paisley skirt with bronze, blue and green swirls, along with purple suede ankle boots and a chunky necklace with purple stones. She took a quick shower and got dressed, arranging her curly dark hair in a neat French twist before putting on some of her new makeup.

John waited downstairs, clad simply in black slacks and a buttoned-down black shirt, his own curly dark hair tied back into a ponytail. "Josh is on his way there. Is that a new outfit?", he asked.

"Yeah, I bought today when I went shopping with Clara", she replied. 

"Okay, you'll have to drive", he said.

"Of course, but when are you going to learn to drive?", she teased.

"Never, since I have my own chauffeur", he joked.

Nika just shook her head as she grabbed her purse and keys. She opened the garage door and they got in her dark blue Volkswagen Passat with her in the driver's seat. "Dad, one day I am going to teach you to drive. My car isn't that hard to drive", she said as she started the engine.

"Everyone in Los Angeles drives, I prefer not to be part of the crowd. Besides, traffic in LA sucks", he replied.

"I know, but you can program the GPS so you don't end up in traffic. Like this", she explained, setting up the GPS directions on her TomTom attached to the dashboard. The screen buffered momentarily and then gave directions which had the least traffic. "See, this shows the way with the least traffic. It's easy", she said.

"I'm too old, I barely go anywhere when I'm not touring", said John. 

Nika just shook her head as she backed away from the garage, then closing the door with the button on the dashboard. "You're not old, Dad. You're only 38, and you don't have gray hairs", she teased.

"I've done enough crazy stuff to last lifetimes, Nika. I feel older much of the time, that's why I want to quit touring and concentrate on my music. I never liked touring after the one we did for Mother's Milk, the arena shows freaked me out", he sighed.

"Then you ought to enjoy your last tour, Dad. We're going to Korea, Japan, Australia and New Zealand", she replied.

"Hmm, maybe I'll go to a Buddhist temple. You and Clara can go to clubs, maybe Josh can join you since he's the baby of the group", he laughed.

Nika kept her grip steady on the wheel and concentrated on the directions coming from the speakers, but her heart skipped a beat and a jolt of giddiness went through her. She tried to remind herself not act like a little girl at a boyband concert and turned her mind towards conjugating verbs in Latin.

They arrived at the restaurant and she parked in the adjoining lot. They were led inside by the greeter and towards a table in a corner where Josh stood up to greet them. Him and John exchanged a bro hug and then extended his hand towards Nika. She accepted his handshake and was startled when he gently squeezed it, his big hands with guitar-playing calluses so different from her slim one with its long delicate fingers. "Glad to see you, John and Nika. How does it sound to do omokase?", he asked.

Before Nika could sit down, josh pulled out a chair for her. "Oh, thanks", she said in surprise.

"You're welcome, Nika", he replied as the waiter brought over a bottle of Pellegrino and poured them each a glass.

Nika took a sip while John and Josh talked to the waiter. Josh was dressed casually yet elegantly in black jeans and a white t-shirt under a black blazer and black high-top sneakers. He had taken off his black beanie and his dark brown hair was slicked down and parted to the side, the edges just skimming his jawline which just had a hint of stubble. The jeans clung to his lean build and his brown eyes gleamed when he laughed at something John said. She wished she had something stronger than Pellegrino but knew she had to drive.

"So Nika, how long have you been playing clarinet?", asked Josh.

"Uh, I was eight. My mother's family are big jazz lovers and I grew up hearing lots of jazz. Mom played the clarinet and she got me interested, I started out with a plastic one but graduated to a wooden one. Now I have two, a Granadilla one and a hard rubber one. The Granadilla has a higher tone and the rubber a more mellow, you can say, um, creamy tone", she explained.

"Really, I didn't know that since I don't play woodwinds. I play guitar, bass, drums, some keyboards. But I really did like your playing on the song, the clarinet adds a different tone and color", he said.

'Thanks", she mumbled, a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Nika is really shy about her clarinet skills. The girls in high school used to bully in her because she was in the band", explained John. 

"That sucks, I was bullied in high school too. I was super skinny and would rather play music than hang at the mall or go to parties", said Josh.

Nika was surprised by his admission but understood. "High school is only fun if you're popular and cool, otherwise it sucks", she replied as Josh nodded in agreement and the waiter set down their first course.

Conversation turned to more neutral topics during the meal. Nika was glad when her stomach decided to stop doing flip-flops and settle down so she could eat, but wondering if her father had any clue. The meal progressed and everyone was in a pleasant mood by the time the final course came over, several pastries with red bean paste. "My great aunt and uncle live in Japan, they've been there since the 70's", she said.

"Is he a diplomat?", asked Josh.

"No, he's a writer, Jack Lacroix. He's fluent in Japanese and taught Great-Aunt Tessa when they got married. I told him the band is going to play in Tokyo and Dad got the family tickets. He's the author of the Rose and Chrysanthemum series, set in Tokugawa Japan", she replied.

"Yeah, my Dad liked the miniseries when he saw it back in the 70's. Maybe I should check it out, maybe the set is on Amazon", he mused aloud.

"Or the books, I don't like most film adaptations of books", Nika suggested.

"Cool, I ought to check them out. Then again, I got so many books at home I still need to read", said Josh with a rueful chuckle.

"Same here, I have a room just for my books and so does Dad", chuckled Nika.

"Unfortunately, we have to get ready for the flight tomorrow", said John ruefully.

"All right, Dad", said Nika. 

The men split the bill as Nika was pleasantly surprised when Josh held out the chair for her and then offered her his hand. "My grandma taught me manners", he chuckled.

"Thank your grandmother for me then", she teased.

"Good night and see you at the airport tomorrow", said Josh as him and John exchanged a hug. Instead of shaking her hand like earlier, Josh gave her hand a quick squeeze before kissing her cheek and getting into his black Volvo.


	7. Chapter 7

"So now you have no reason to dress like a filing cabinet or stay in your room the whole trip", teased Clara.

Nika blushed and busied herself by strapping on the plane's seat belt. "It wasn't a date, we all went out for dinner", she hissed.

"And you and Josh talked for a long time and clicked. Plus your dad was cool with it, I think this is a very good sign. And you are going to have fun on this trip", teased Clara.

"When we get there, I am going to relax so I won't feel jetlagged when we get to Seoul. She was vaguely disappointed that her father and Josh were sitting in the back with the rest of the band, but knew this was standard so they wouldn't be disturbed. Nika waited patiently as possible as the plane taxied over to the runway and waited for the signal from air traffic control, then turning slightly as it gradually picked up speed and accelerated down the runway.

Once the plane was airborne and stable, Nika took out her copy of Herodotus' Histories and put on her glasses before beginning to read. As always, the familiar prose of the brilliant Greek historian was a balm to her mind. The geography of Egypt and of its culture and history had her attention as she began to read, the descriptions of the land and its people and culture vivid in her mind's eye.

The plane made its steady way westward across the Pacific as the sky gradually darkened as it was still before sunrise further west. Nika was so engrossed in the book and barely noticed that several hours had passed until her eyelids suddenly drooped behind her glasses. She shook her head and took off the glasses before yawning, putting them away and leaving a bookmark inside as she drifted off to sleep.

Josh woke up in the back of the plane, his long legs sprawled out in front of him. Not for the last time, he was glad that he now got to be on a plane with proper leg room. He sighed and savored the feel of having leg room for a few moments before getting into a sitting position. The rest of the band was dozing except for Flea who was listening to music with headphones and bobbing his head as he got up from his seat. The shades of the plane windows were slightly drawn so a thin sliver of light illuminated the interior, making the reclining forms look like mountains silhouetted against a rising sun.

He was on his way to the bathroom when he saw Nika sleeping, her head tilted to the left and resting on a pillow. Her curly dark hair framed her pale face and a dark blue blanket covered her from her neck to the floor. Her right hand was resting on her lap and he noticed the purplish-blue stone set on a silver ring which twinkled in the dim light. Josh realized the stone was the same color as her eyes and wondered if it was a family heirloom since it didn't look like a wedding or promise ring. He glanced down and saw a book had fallen to the floor as he picked it up, the front cover depicting a bust from a Greek statue and was titled Herodotus' Histories. Josh made a mental note to look up the book as he placed it on her lap and headed to the bathroom.

When he got back to his seat, Josh reached into his carry-on bag and took out a biography of Monet and began to read. He had started getting into art history after starting his career as a musician, wanting another creative challenge. Josh had started going galleries in LA and reading up on art history in his spare time, buying art supplies and trying his hand at painting. He liked to think his own style was abstract with a bit of Impressionist when he did more realistic paintings, especially in watercolor. He wondered if he could find a good art museum in Seoul or Tokyo as he began to read.

The plane began its descent and Nika woke up, blinking several times as the dim light from the window stunned her eyes. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the book on her lap, having heard it drop to the floor before she had drifted off. From the window she could see the suburb of Seoul spread out below them in an immense sprawl, the neat houses and apartment buildings interspersed with parks reminding her of Orange County. Within half an hour, the plane had landed and the group was quickly ushered through customs and boarded a bus to the hotel. "One think you have to do when you're in Seoul or Tokyo is to sing karaoke, it's much cooler than the ones in LA", said Clara as she sat down next to Nika on the bus.

Nika's eyes went wide as saucers and a dull blush crept up her neck. "I don't sing", she muttered.

"You're not going on American Idol or X-Factor, you're singing in a booth with friends. You should really enjoy yourself on this trip, get out of your comfort zone", said Clara.

Nika was about to protest but then mulled over her friend's words. She was on vacation and surrounded by her father, best friend uncles and her crush so strangers wouldn't see anything. The idea of singing in the same room as Josh made her blush furiously as Clara smiled knowingly. "You sing all right, you got a cute little soprano. Remember, you are getting out of your shell", said the red-haired girl.

Nika went upstairs to her room and was glad to have her own, instead of sharing with Clara. She unpacked a few things and connected her phone to the hotel Wi-Fi before opening the curtains. She gasped in amazement at the view of Seoul, all the modern skyscrapers made of black steel and glass which glinted in the sunlight like the many eyes of Argos, but far more benign. The city from her vantage point seemed quiet this morning, but she had a feeling this would all change come nightfall. A sudden surge of exhaustion hit her so she flopped down on the bed for a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

Nika looked at her reflection in the mirror as Clara beamed in delight. "See, you look amazing. You look very boho chic, but glam at the same time", said her redhaired friend enthusiastically.

"I do feel different, but I suppose it's because I've never been to Seoul before. New city, new experiences", she mused aloud.

"Yeah, I know you have relatives in Japan. Is any of them a cute guy?", she teased.

"I guess, Cousin Mollie's kids. She's half-Japanese and half-English, her Dad is my Great-Uncle Jack and her mother is his first wife, Minako. Great-Aunt Tessa is his second wife, their daughter is my cousin Alexandra. She lives in England but Mollie lives in Japan, her husband is Japanese so my younger cousins are three-quarters Japanese and one-quarter English", she explained.

"Cool, Japanese guys are hot. Are they coming to the show?", asked Clara.

"You've always been boy-crazy, Clara. Yeah, Great Uncle Jack has always been young at heart compared to Pepere. He's actually acted as a sort of guide to bands coming to Japan since the 70's, bands get a kick out this cool old British guy. Him and Pepere have been having the same debate since the 50's about who is better, Charlie Parker or Coltrane. Both are huge jazz lovers", said Nika with a shake of her head.

"Then Dad would love to hang with him, he used to drive me crazy listening to Coltrane as a kid", said Clara.

"Both Great Uncle Jack and Great Aunt Tessa are huge Coltrane fans, they saw him in concert at Chicago during their honeymoon", said Nika.

"Maybe you can introduce us when we go to Japan, maybe Dad met him in the 90s", said Clara.

Nika took a final look in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Her curly dark hair had been pulled up in a French twist with a few loose waves around her shoulders exposed by the halter top of her dress. The top half was a deep royal purple and the skirt went down to mid-calf and was in a vivid purple, turquoise and amber Paisley design which complimented her fair skin and brought out a healthy pink flush. The outfit was completed by her tiny purple glitter clutch purse and by her black suede ankle boots which added two inches to her height of 5'9, along with her new makeup. 

"Have fun, girls. I'm too old to go out on the town, we're going for dinner", said John, giving each woman a hug.

Josh was waiting for them outside his room, his warm brown eyes lighting when he saw Nika. He wore black cargo pants and Jimi Hendrix t-shirt and his brown hair was hidden under a black beanie. "You look amazing, Nika", he said, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you", she mumbled.

"Nika has never gotten compliments from cute guys before", teased Clara as Nika turned an even brighter shade of red.

Josh just laughed good-naturedly. "Hmm, I think Mom has ever called me cute. But seriously, you look great, Nika. Purple looks great on you", he said.

Clara gave her a thumbs up as Josh offered Nika his arm. "We'll get some dinner first and then we go do karaoke. Karaoke in East Asia is much better than in LA", said Clara.

Nika tried to control the butterflies dancing in her stomach as Josh led her out of the hotel. He held her hand as he led them out of the lobby and outside to the dusk of Seoul. in contrast to the stillness of Seoul during the day, the city was starting to come alive as the skyscrapers downtown lit up and people began to leave work and head out on the town. There was a real buzz of excitement in the air as young people in trendy outfits headed to restaurants and bars, businesspeople in their somber dark suits heading towards the bars before going home.

"This is where a lot of people hang out before going anywhere in Seoul", said Clara as they walked towards Cheong-gye-cheon. The artificial stream of clear water was surrounded by planted trees and colorful murals of modern art as people from all walks of live enjoyed the dusk. A soft breeze came from the artificial waterfalls which mingled with the sound of cheery pop coming from the speakers and people chatting and laughing. A group of teenagers watched a boy in a yellow hoodie and baggy blue sweatpants do breakdancing moves, several girls giving him flirtacious looks. Another group watched two girls in hot pink skirts and Minnie Mouse t-shirts sing a pop song, the pretty girls attracting a lot of admiring looks. Elsewhere people clustered around the various kiosks and food trucks as the lines inched forward.

"This could be a Degas or Renoir paintings, they did a lot of café and fairground scenes", Josh mused aloud.

"You like Impressionist art?", asked Nika.

"Yeah, I love the Impressionists and some modern art if it doesn't burn my eyes. I took an online art history class last year and might take another in the future, it's a good way to learn about other art style and to figure out my own art style", replied Josh.

"Yeah, Josh is a Renaissance man. He painted the picture on Dot Hacker's latest album", said Clara as Josh blushed.

"Yeah, it's because we didn't want to pay for something I could do myself. I'm not skilled enough to have my own gallery show, I'm not a professional artist", he chuckled.

Nika tried not to feel jealous as Clara talked about Josh. The redhaired girl just gave her a wink and Nika wasn't sure if Clara was messing with her or not. "Trust me, Nik. I have no interest in Josh except as a friend. You really ought to learn some social interaction", teased Clara.

Josh tried not to laugh as he pretended to cough into his elbow. "Um, okay. Let's get some dinner", he said, a slight flush on his cheeks.

"This is a lot of fun", said Clara as the trio were escorted to a table at a hibachi restaurant.

"Yeah, you cook the food on a grill at the table. The way it works is that you grill for someone and they grill for you", Josh explained as they sat down at the table and were handed menus.

"The mixed grill is the best, you get a little of everything. Plus it comes with rice and side dishes of vegetables and kimchi", said Josh.

Nika was relieved when Josh ordered for the table and the waiter brought over cups of green tea. "We're going to drink later while doing karaoke, you'll need a shot of liquid courage", Clara laughed.

"I'm not sure, I've never drunk alcohol", said Nika dubiously.

"I know, it's because of John, right? You can try some and let us let us know how you feel. You feel sick, let us know", said Josh.

Nika smiled gratefully as Josh returned the smile and squeezed her hand under the table. "What was that book you were reading on the plane? I think I heard of it in a YouTube video", he asked.

"That's Herodotus' Histories, he's considered the first actual historian who wrote about factual things instead of legends. Of course, a lot of his sources were secondhand, but I would say that his writings are about 70% fact and 30% fiction", she explained.

"That makes sense, I suppose people didn't travel much back then except merchants and soldiers. I read a lot in my spare time, there's so much waiting around on tour", he explained.

"Dad's the same way, he's always reading spiritual books or books on religions. Right now he's been reading a lot on Buddhism, he's thinking about visiting a Buddhist temple when we get back to LA", said Nika.

"Yeah, he suggested I read Siddhartha since he said it reminded of his own life and journey", Josh replied.

The waiter gave everyone a plate of rice and kimchee with pickles in tiny bowls along with a gray of different meats. "I'll show you how it works, you grill the meat for the person next to you", said Josh.

Nika watched as he selected a few cuts of meat and placed them on the grill along with some onions. "How do you like your steak? I'd recommend it medium-rare or else it'll be like leather", he suggested.

She just nodded and watched as he grilled the food, his long deft fingers easily manipulating the grill. Nika felt a rush of warmth start in her neck and then slowly rise as she watched him at the grill, as Clara gave her a knowing smile. "Okay, now it's your turn", he said, handing her the meat.

Nika tried not to frown when she saw she had to cook for Clara and Clara for Josh. She tried not to feel jealous as she cooked some for Clara. She ate her own food and watched her friend like a hawk as she cooked for Josh and handed him a plate. Clara gave her a reassuring smile and Nika returned the smile in return as the group ate their dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

"Now, you are going to really let your hair down", teased Clara once they finished dinner. 

"Just don't film it and put in YouTube", said Nika warily.

"Of course not, you're my best friend. But seriously, you need to let loose a bit and have some fun. Karaoke bars have all sorts of music, including American and British. You'll find something", said Clara.

Josh pulled out their chairs and helped Nika get up and then put an arm lightly around her waist. The contact was very light and not all at heavy but she couldn't help the light pink flush forming on her cheeks. Josh just chuckled and gently squeezed her hip, causing her to let out a little squeak. "You squeak like a mouse, it's cute", he teased.

"It was so sudden", she mumbled.

"It's cute, it's different. I like you, Nika Sophia Lacroix. I like you a lot", he blurted out.

Nika's eyes widened like saucers, then a giggle erupted from the depths of her throat as the flush on her cheeks turned a pretty shade of rose pink. "I like you too, Josh. You're the first guy I've liked, I've been busy with college", she giggled nervously.

Josh beamed and sighed in relief as he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "You're cute when you blush, it's been a long time since I saw girl blush pink like that. I was concerned John would kick my ass, pardon my language", he added.

"I wish Dad would find a girlfriend, it's been him and I and the cats for so long", said Nika.

"Come on guys, you can be all mushy and lovey-dovey when we get back to the hotel", teased Clara as they both blushed.

She led them inside a modest four-story glass-fronted building with an illuminated sign in bright neon pink and green Korean letters. The lady at the front desk with fuchsia hair wearing a bright green schoolgirl outfit immediately ushered them to an elevator and pressed a button to go up. After arriving on the fourth floor, the fuchsia-haired woman opened a door and then left. "This is a private karaoke room, the phone is to order drinks and snacks. You select songs from the tablet and it comes through the speakers", explained Clara.

"And the lyrics are on the screen", added Josh.

Clara picked up the phone and within five minutes a water appeared with two bottles of soju, three shot glasses and a bowl of nuts and dried fruit as she tipped him. "One is plain soju and the other is citrus, just in case the plain is too strong", she explained.

"I've had the plain, it's like vodka but burns going down", said Josh as he poured them each a shot.

Nika took the shot glass and nodded in thanks, the clear liquid resting inoffensively in the glass. She took a deep breath and cautiously took a sip. The strong taste was evident even with the little sip as she grimaced. "The trick is to do the shot in one gulp, otherwise it'll take forever to drink it", suggested Josh.

She took his advice and knocked back the shot in one gulp. Nika grimaced and felt as though she had swallowed butane as it went down her throat in a quick burn. "It is strong, maybe you would like the citrus better", said Clara.

Meanwhile Josh was scrolling through the list of songs on the tablet. "Hah, might as well get some practice", he laughed when he saw Under the Bridge.

"Nah, wait until later when we're in the right headspace for ballads. I'll try out the machine", said Clara.

Josh stepped aside to let her scroll through the selections before she settled on her choice. Clara got up on the tiny stage and the speakers played California Gurls by Katy Perry as she began to sing. Josh laughed and Nika shook her head as Clara sang along to the words on the screen, attempting to do the dance from the video. During the bridge and Snoop Dogg's rap, she danced in place performing the moves from the video as her friends cracked up, her long red hair flopping about.

"If only your Dad could see you", teased Nika.

"I drove Dad nuts listening to the Spice Girls as a kid, that was torture to him", laughed Clara.

"I never went though a Spice Girls phase, I don't ever think I went though a trendy music phase", said Josh as he scrolled through the selections on the tablet. He took another shot of soju before going onstage and grabbing the mike, the speakers playing Ramble On by Led Zeppelin.

Nika tried to distract herself by eating some nuts as she didn't want to stare at Josh. However, while she had known he had a high-pitched tenor from his work with her father, she didn't realize how much range he actually had until now. His range as a tenor was nearly that her of her father's as he sang along the to the Zeppelin classic, nearly hitting the highest notes.

"I can't sing as high as Robert Plant, and I don't look anything like him. But I think I did pretty good", said Josh with a laugh as the song ended.

"Imagine you and Dad doing the background harmonies during the show, it would sound amazing", said Nika.

"Oh yeah, you didn't see the last tour when I opened up for them with Bicycle Thief. I did sing backup on a few songs on that tour, the ones which required high background vocals. John is an amazing singer, but he can't do it himself", said Josh.

"And Dad's albums don't require much harmony or backup vocalists", said Nika as she looked through the selections. "Oh, they have a very good selection. And this is one of my favorites by Artie Shaw", she said.

Clara poured her a shot of the citrus soju and Nika took a deep breath before knocking it back in one gulp. That one tasted like a stronger Sprite and went down easier than the last one as she immediately felt more confident. Josh gave her a grin and a quick kiss on the cheek before she got on the stage and the speakers played Frost on the Moon. While she had performed the song as an instrumental and was familiar with the melody, she had never sang it before. But when the vocal part started and the lyrics came on the screen, she sang along in a sweet, girlish soprano:

There's frost on the moon  
and snow on the ground,  
But with you around  
There's Spring in my heart.

Don't need my racoon  
'Cause everything's fine,  
As long as you're mine  
There's Spring in my heart.

I know why I'm merry,  
Hummin' love's old tune;  
Even in January,  
Honey, it feels like June!

There's frost on the moon,  
But what do I care?  
I don't know it's there,  
There's Spring in my heart.

Josh sipped his drink and watched her sing on the tiny stage, looking at her through appreciative brown eyes half-hidden under his floppy brown hair. When she had been playing the clarinet in John's studio, Nika had been so intense as she improvised the part for the song, her mouth and fingers and lungs working in harmony as she made up her part on the spot. Onstage singing instead of playing clarinet, she seemed more relaxed and at ease as she sang the cutesy lyrics, but somehow it didn't sound corny. Instead, her girlish soprano had a hint of sultriness barely detectable under the music as she sang, signaling his interest in his friend's daughter.

"I can't say that I ever liked old-time jazz, I'm not a jazz person. But that was a cute song, it's from the 30s?", he asked.

"Yeah, 1936, Artie Shaw with Peg Cetera singing. Shaw's my favorite clarinetist, Begin the Beguine was one of the first songs I mastered", she explained.

Josh nodded. Perhaps it was the pleasant buzz from the soju or her little performance, but he was suddenly feeling very bold. "That was a great little performance, Nika. You deserve something", he murmured.

Nika looked confused for a moment until he put an arm around her waist and softly kissed her lips. Her eyes flew open in shock and her first instinct was to run, but she relaxed at the gentle contact. "I'm sorry if I startled you, it must have been the soju", he said.

"That's all right, it was my first kiss", she whispered as her cheeks turned bright pink. 

Josh looked amazed. "Wow, you are a very pretty woman and very talented. Guys must be blind", he muttered.

"It's an LA thing, the city attracts a lot of models and wannabe actresses. Guys in LA are used to the actress and model wannabees that girls like us fly under the radar", said Clara with a shrug.

"I may have been born and raised in LA but the model types have never interested me. Heck, until I did the last tour with the band, I never attracted any girls", said Josh with a shrug.

"I don't know what to think, Dad was honest from the beginning that he used to a lot of crazy stuff. I imagine the others did the same kind of stuff, I'm not familiar with the LA rock scene since I was busy with school", said Nika.

"The mainstream rock scene sucks, the underground scene is better. Do you go to jazz clubs?", he asked

"No, too buys", said Nika.

"When we get back to LA, we're going to a club to see some underground bands. And maybe we can see a jazz club in Tokyo, since your family is there", said Josh. "This'll be my first tour of Japan, maybe you can be my guide", he added.

"Yes, I've been there several times. And there are some neat jazz clubs in Tokyo, Great Uncle Jack knows his way around Tokyo", she replied.

"Awesome, you can be my Virgil", he teased.

"I never thought of being a Virgil to someone's Dante, there's a first time for everything. You read Paradise Lost?", she asked.

"I saw an anime version of it on Crunchyroll, I watched it on my laptop. It has thousands of titles", he replied.

"Guys, we can geek out on anime and Dante later, but let's keep the party going", teased Clara.

It was nearly midnight when they finally emerged from the booth, the trio in a merry mood from the soju and singing. "If this had been me ten years ago, I would have stayed out past dawn. But now that I just hit thirty and we have a show tomorrow, we ought to hit the hay", said Josh.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear from Dad", agreed Nika.

In spite of the hour, the streets were still filled with revelers heading towards other bars and clubs. The neon momentarily stunned them after the darkness of the karaoke booth until they got their bearings. The hotel was only ten minutes away and the concierge on duty barely gave them a second look as they walked towards the elevator. "hope you kids had fun", teased John as he hugged Nika.

"Yeah, Dad", she said with a smile.

John chuckled and kissed her good night and gave Clara a hug before motioning for Josh to follow him. "John, Nika was fine. We had a good time, we had dinner and sang karaoke", said Josh as they entered the older man's room.

John offered him a cup of chamomile tea as the younger man accepted. "I'm not concerned about that, I trust you. I just want to know how you feel about my daughter, she's my only child and it's been the two of us and the cats since she came to live with me", he said.

Josh held tightly onto the waxed paper cup as he looked down into the yellow liquid. "John, I like Nika a lot. I thought she was a cute kid when we first met and started collaborating, but when she turned eighteen I realized she was a beautiful woman and knew I liked her. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to kick my ass", he chuckled weakly.

John laughed, his hazel eyes filled with amusement. "I'm too skinny and messed up to kick anyone's ass, I'm not ripped like Anthony or Chad. But I noticed, I had an idea. But when I saw your reaction to her playing, I knew. A warning, if you hurt her, I will kick your ass", he warned.

"I know, and the other guys too. I like Nika a lot, but I didn't want you to think I was a perv", said Josh.

"I know you're not a perv, Josh. You've only had two girlfriends in the time I've known you, and you barely date otherwise. So I know you're not a Casanova type", teased John.

"Mom would kick my ass otherwise. So glad to get Dad's approval", he joked.

"I know, it's a Dad thing. Go to bed, we got a show tomorrow", said John.


	10. Chapter 10

Nika could hear the soundcheck through the closed door as she played scales on her clarinet, trying to keep her mind calm. The night before felt like something out of a teen comedy, a pleasant, wholesome one instead of raunchy. It had been the first time she had sang in front of an audience, excluding school concerts and recitals where she had soloed. Once done with the scales she played Blue Skies as the high notes trilled like a lark.

John quietly entered the room and watched his daughter play, an intense expression on her face and her fingers deftly manipulating the keys on the long black instrument. "That was amazing, Nika. Why don't you come out and watch the rest of the soundcheck?", he suggested.

"I don't want to act silly around Josh", she said as a dull blush formed on her face.

"I know, Anthony loves to tease but he knows better. Josh was looking for you, he thought you were avoiding him", said Josh.

"I'm not avoiding him", she protested.

"It doesn't look like it, Nika. Us guys think a girl is avoiding them, that she doesn't like us", he said.

Nika sighed as she fiddled with the keys on her clarinet, the sound echoing in the room. "I have no idea how to act around guys, I didn't date at all in high school or college", she muttered.

"And I haven't dated anyone in nearly twenty years, that makes us even. Come on, Josh hasn't been playing too well in soundcheck", teased John.

Nika carefully put away her clarinet back in its case and removed the read to place it in its pouch. She gave her father a nervous smile and followed him out the door towards the stage. The corridors below the stage were crowded with members of the road crew, security guards and representatives from the American and Korean branches of their label as Nika was glad she had the All Access pass around her neck.

The band was taking a break from soundcheck when they arrived. "Hey Nika girl, your man Josh has been moping around", teased Anthony as he gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of awkward", she whispered.

"So say hi to your man so he plays good tonight", he laughed.

Nika giggled nervously as she followed John towards the stage. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Josh on stage. His head was bent forward and his brown fringe covered his face while he played a few soft arpeggios on his guitar. His long thin fingers slowly picked individual notes from his guitar as his lean body swayed slightly from side to side, a pensive look on his face. 

Josh instinctively felt a presence nearby as he slowly looked up from his guitar. He couldn't help the grin forming on his face and the slight blush on his cheeks when he saw Nika, his fingers on the guitar still playing as though they had a mind of their own. She returned the smile shyly and even from the slight distance, he could see that her blue eyes sparkled. "Josh, you have better play good now that your lady is here", laughed Flea as he blushed.

"What was that you were play?", she asked as she came over.

"Just a riff I've been playing around with, I came up with it the other day, I can show you more later", he said. "Uh, not in a freaky way, of course", he added hastily.

Nika giggled, an amused look in her blue eyes. "I know what you mean, I'm a musician myself. Dad says you thought I was avoiding you, I just don't know how to act around guys", she said apologetically.

"Wow, you don't have to play games or act sophisticated, Nika. I barely date either, we can learn as we go", he teased as she laughed.

Josh liked how her flushed cheeks turned the color of a blush rose which complimented her ivory complexion, her dark blue eyes sparkling with purple highlights. "I can't wait for you to show me around Tokyo, have some more nights out", he said as her face lit up.

"Let's go, boys and girls. You can get all flirty and cutesy and stuff after the show", teased Chad as they both blushed.


	11. Chapter 11

Josh felt as though he were walking on air after the show as the group prepared to board their charter flight to Tokyo. The first show had few of the little jitters and mishaps of an opening night show as the performance went off smoothly, the audience listening intently. Josh had played mostly rhythm guitar or a few leads, with John encouraging him to take a few extra leads while adding some keyboards and doing backup vocals. He knew Nika was watching in the wings and this gave him an extra boost, just wanting to see her lovely blue eyes light up with delight.

"We saw you there, Josh. That's a great feeling, to know that your girl is watching", said Anthony.

Josh thought he heard a wistful note in the singer's voice. "Okay, I wouldn't know since the music I've made doesn't have many female fans", said Josh with a shrug.

"That's cool, there's a first time for everything", said Flea, clapping him on the back.

Josh saw Nika talking with John and waited until they were done. "Josh, you were trying to impress my daughter?", teased the older man.

"Perhaps, I never tried to impress a girl with music. But playing in front of the crowd was awesome, I just didn't want to let down the fans", he said.

"That's good to know", said John.

Josh smiled as he took Nika's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I was so concerned your Dad and your uncles would kick my ass, pardon my language. And I was playing for you, Nika. I've never done that before", he said, awkwardly adjusting the beanie covering his brown hair.

"Well, I've never dated anyone before so this makes us even", she said.

"Guys, you don't want to miss the flight", teased Clara as they both blushed guiltily.

Nika was pleasantly surprised when Josh sat down next to her on the plane, holding her hand and gently squeezing it. "I like being around you, Nika. I'm still riding adrenalin from the show, that's the greatest feeling in the world", he said.

"I've only played live at school recitals, I don't think that counts", she said ruefully.

"Really? You're a terrific player, you should try to find a jazz group to play in", he suggested.

"I don't like playing live, the other girls picked on me because of who Dad was and because I played in the school band", she said.

"They were just jealous, you have real talent. LA is full of dumb, shallow people, which is why I haven't dated anyone in a while. But I like you a lot, Nika Sophia Lacroix. And this is going to be a very interesting trip", he said with a crooked grin.

Before she could say anything, Josh leaned over and softly kissed her lips. This time she didn't have the urge to pull away, but instead relaxed into the kiss. "You're not scared, Nika. Trust me", he murmured.

Less than two hours later, the plane touched down in Tokyo as the bright lights of the city illuminated the night brightly as daytime. "Tokyo has some weird memories for me, that's where I left the band for the first time. But we've also played great shows here, the good experiences cancel out the bad ones", John mused aloud.

Normally Nika would have felt tired this late at night but she felt oddly energized and thought about watching some TV or reading when she reached her room. She unpacked a few things and tomorrow's outfit before putting on her pajamas and turning on the TV. 

While watching Chushingara on the TV, Nika heard a knock on the door. To her surprise and more than a little delight, Josh stood on the other side with a bottle of sake. "I thought you'll like some company, I'm still keyed up from playing", he said.

"Same here, come in", she replied.

Josh entered the room and raised an eyebrow when he saw the TV. "That's Chushingara, the 47 Ronin. It's the real Japanese version, not the Keanu Reeves film", said Nika with a grimace. 

"That movie sucked so bad, he should stick to being John Wick. Is this the one where they cut off the bad guy's head? I'm not familiar with Japanese literature", he asked.

"Sort of. Lord Asano is ordered to commit seppuku by the shogun after drawing his sword in the Shogun's palace when Lord Kira insulted him. His loyal samurai wait a year and then avenge their master and are themselves ordered to commit seppuku", she replied.

"Is that what I think it is?". he asked dubiously.

"Yes. When you meet Great Uncle Jack, he'll explain it in more detail. He's a huge admirer of Imperial Japanese culture and history, from the Tokugawa shogunate and his novels in The Rose and Chrysanthemum series are all set in the Tokugawa period", she replied.

Josh nodded as he opened the bottle of sake and poured them each a drink into little white and blue cups. "I saw it on YouTube", he explained.

Nika nodded as they clinked glasses and drank. The sake went down smoothly and she felt a sense of warmth go through her body, not just because of the sake since she was conscious of Josh next to her on the bed. She wasn't sure if she should be glad he was fully dressed in baggy black sweatpants and a long-sleeved black pullover, not showing any skin at all. "I get cold easily, even onstage or during the summer. Plus I'm skinny and pasty to boot", he chuckled.

"Must be your German and Irish genes", she teased.

Josh laughed, his brown eyes merry. "Yeah, that'll help. But it's different for a guy, guys aren't supposed to be skinny and pasty", he said.

"I'm pale too, and I don't think I'm pasty", said Nika.

Josh took another sip of sake and looked at her with sharp artist's eyes. Nika wore a purple nightgown with long sleeves and a high, round collar, her curly brown hair loose around her shoulders. The deep purple of the pajamas and her dark hair contrasted with her ivory complexion, the dark blue of her eyes shining in the glow of the TV. Although the nightgown came down to her ankles and had a high neckline, it clung to her figure and he could see the modest outline of her breasts under the purple fabric. His gave fell to her bare feet tucked under her, a little smile on his lips when he saw her metallic purple toenails. "You really like purple", he teased.

"Yes, it's the color of royalty", she laughed.

"Are you royal then, Nika Lacroix?", he asked slyly.

"Sort of, Pepere's grandmother was a Polish countess who fled the Russian revolution, their lands were in Belarus. Pepere could have been Count Jablonski if it wasn't for that", she replied.

"Cool, I'm afraid my family is really boring. As far as I know, Mom and Dad's families were both farmers back in the day", he teased as she laughed.

They drank more sake until they had a pleasant buzz, then Josh closed the bottle and placed it on the nightstand. Although the film was in Japanese, Nika explained some of it and Josh was able to pick up the rest from watching the screen. Nika felt a pleasant buzz as she lay sprawled out on the bed, while Josh lay beside her. A dull warmth formed in her belly at the sensation of his arm resting on hers, her hair just grazing his cheek. The room was quiet except for the TV which showed the head ronin Oishi speaking with his geisha girlfriend. "It seems as though they have a great plan", he mused aloud.

"It is, Lord Kira will think the ronin have forgotten about their vow of vengeance and let his guard down. Now it gets interesting", she said.

Josh nodded as he tried to concentrate on the screen. The ronin were about to attack Lord Kira's house after months of deliberate preparation and pretending. The attack worked brilliantly as the servants and family were quickly overwhelmed and Lord Kira cowardly hid in his wife's room before being confronted by the ronin. There was a gory discretion shot where the ronin decapitated Lord Kira, signified by a splash of red on the wall, but the scene was quiet and solemn compared to how it would have been depicted in an American film.

"So they avenged their lord by killing the bad guy, but they have to commit seppuku anyway. I'm not sure if that's a happy or a sad ending", said Josh with a bemused smile.

"Many Japanese films don't have a happy or a sad ending, more like an ambiguous ending. Like in Rashomon where we never find out who the real killer is, but the woodcutter just takes the baby home. Which is why I prefer Japanese films over most American ones, there's no need to tack on a happy ending", she replied.

"Yeah, I was confused by Rashomon when I first saw it. But the way you said it, that makes sense. Just adding a happy ending doesn't make the film better", he said.

Nika still had butterflies in her stomach but they were no long dancing and had settled down with a pleasant rhythm, more like rain falling softly on a roof. She was still for a moment as Josh shifted his weight on the bed, his brown hair flopping around his forehead. "Sorry if that distracted you, my knee was bothering me. I tweaked some cartilage in my knee when I was fourteen, skateboarding injury. I wear a brace onstage", he explained.

Nika's blue eyes filled with concern. In the dim light of the room, she saw that he had shifted so that his left leg was straight and his right leg was more relaxed. "I'm fine, I just wear the brace onstage. I'm not going to blow out my knee and play in a wheelchair", he joked.

Josh's eyes went wide as Nika lifted his left pant leg to expose his knee. Around the left kneecap she could see the slight marks from the brace as well as the faint scars from knee surgery. "It doesn't bother me much of the time, I just wear the brace onstage and I'm fine", he said.

Josh let out a gasp when he felt her hand on his knee. The sight of her slim pale hand against his leg sent a shiver down his spine and a sudden rush of arousal through his lower body. "Your knee does feel a bit swollen, are you all right?", she asked.

Josh took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, it's probably from the brace and from moving around on stage, it'll go down soon", he replied, hoping she didn't go and touch him anymore.

Nika nodded and rolled the pant leg down over his knee. She looked up and was startled by the intensity in his brown eyes, golden highlights glowing among the brown. "Nika, I doubt you know what you're doing. But you are really making me want to kiss you, and I don't know if I can stop", he growled.

Part of her wanted to throw him out of the roman lock the door. Another part of her wasn't scared at all and wanted to see his face light up with desire and the golden highlights in his eyes light up. Without a word, she leaned over and kissed his lips. Josh was caught off-guard but his heart raced with desire as he returned the kiss. Nika sighed against his lips as he deepened the kiss and his mouth applied more pressure as her lips parted under his. Josh groaned low in his throat and his tongue poked through her parted lips as they exchanged hungry kisses.

Josh reluctantly broke the kiss and saw her flushed cheeks and how her blue eyes glowed with purple highlights. "Wow", she giggled.

"Wow, indeed. I know, you haven't dated anyone, but are you still a virgin?", he asked as she nodded. Josh felt blood rush to both his lower body and to his face at her nod. "Wow, I mean, wow. Did I scare you?", he asked.

"Maybe, at first. But I really like you, Josh. It's all new to me too, but I like it. Clara said I ought to let down my hair, I suppose she was right", she mused aloud.

"Except you're prettier than Rapunzel, Nika. Good night, and I can't wait to see Tokyo with you tomorrow", he said, kissing her softly before leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"I hope your cousins are cute", said Clara with a laugh as she checked her makeup in the mirror.

"You're so boy-crazy, Clara. And I'm looking forward to visiting the Wagon Wheel in Harajuku, our cousins run it. It's the big Northern Soul club in Tokyo, it's like Motown but faster", said Nika.

"Ah, I remember you dancing to Motown at Dad's party. You got some moves, you can't wait to show off", teased Clara as Nika blushed.

"We're going to have our rehearsal and do a meet and greet with some fans, then Flea and I are gong to a jazz club with Jack and Tessa", said John as he combed his long brown hair.

"Great Uncle Jack actually likes your music, he's too cool to be a great-uncle. Then again, he's big into Coltrane and free jazz so your music would be right up his alley", teased Nika.

"Yeah, Jack is a very cool old guy and Tessa is a real lady. You guys have fun, I'm too old and my knees can't handle a night of dancing", John laughed.

Josh beamed when he saw the women, placing a hand on her waist and kissing her cheek as she giggled. "Your great-uncle sounds like a very cool older guy, and I'll put on my brace for tonight", he said.

"Hello, my dears. Hello John, it's a pleasure to see you again in Japan", said Tessa Lacroix in her plummy upper-class English accent. Even in her late 70's, she was still tall and wand-slim with an erect carriage as though she had a steel rod for a spine. Her face was still gardenia-fair with only a few lines around her almond-shaped gray eyes and rosebud mouth, her gray hair neatly tied back under a wide-brimmed hat, combining to show that she must have been a great beauty as a young woman.

Nika hugged the older woman. "Jack is at the loo, he's thrilled to take John and Michael to the Shinjuku Pit Inn. They have always had good local bands, Tokyo is lovely if you enjoy jazz", said Tessa.

"I'm sorry about the delay, everyone. It is wonderful to see Tokyo again after living out in the suburbs, the city life is exhausting at our ages. I'm looking forward to show the tomorrow night, my grandchildren unfortunately don't like jazz", said Jack Lacroix with a rueful smile. He was tall and dignified with wavy salt and pepper hair framing a handsome face, his trademark Lacroix purplish-blue eyes twinkling from behind his glasses.

"Yeah, I used to drive Dad crazy with the Spice Girls when he wanted me to listen to Coltrane. Kids generally hate their parents' stuff", said Clara with a laugh.

"Uncle Jack, Aunt Tessa, this is Josh", said Nika as they shook hands.

"Are you Nika's young man?', asked Tessa.

"Uh, yeah. That is an old-fashioned way of putting it", he mumbled.

"Josh is touring with us since this is my last tour with the band, he's going to join full time", John said.

"I suppose it's a good idea, considering your health. And I hope the new album is going well", said Jack.

"Yeah, we're going to mix the album when we get back. It'll be ready for release in March, God willing", said Josh.

"And Nika plays clarinet on the album, it really adds atmosphere to the songs", said John proudly as Nika blushed.

"That's brilliant news, Nika. You are a talented clarinetist and it's good to see you record an album", said Tessa.

"I don't want to be a famous recording star, many famous people are jerks. In LA, one meets a lot of jerks in show business", said Nika.

After a short ride on the subway, the group arrived at the Tokyo National Museum. The handsome gray building with a muted brown brick tile roof was next door to Ueno Park, its famous cherry trees now denuded for the winter. "That is the best place to watch the sakura blossom in Tokyo, only in Kyoto is it better. Perhaps you would visit one during another tour, although I'm not exactly sure how rock groups set up their schedules", said Jack.

"Uh, during my solo career I don't tour. I prefer to be in the studio making my music and messing around", said John.

"Oh yes, you are a very prolific artist", Tessa remarked.

"josh and I are always coming up with something, different things. Together we've done all sorts of music", said John.

"Yeah, we both have this ADHD thing where our brains are always coming up with different riffs and melodies, we'd record them all but John's recording desk might catch on fire", laughed Josh.

"I look forward to your next album, gentlemen", said Jack as he led them inside the museum. 

"Uncle Jack is good friends with the museum director, so we go right in", Tessa explained.

"The best galleries are on the top floor, you then make your way down. The Toyokan gallery is good too, that has Chinese and Korean art. If we have time, we could see the Heiseikan gallery which has the section on Japanese history", said Jack.

Josh was glad to have Nika by his side and jack as their guide since the older gentleman seemed to know more about Japanese art than anyone he'd ever met. He was an engaging guide, confident and witty, as he talked about the background and meaning of the artworks on display, his tanned face lighting up and his blue eyes glowing with excitement from behind his glasses. The rest of the gallery patrons appeared to consist of elderly people and school groups, who looked curiously at them but were too polite to stare as Jack led them around the hall.

"Japanese people are bloody polite, which is why us Brits and the Japanese get along so well. We've been living in Japan since the 70's, while people in Tokyo are used to gaijin, the other parts of the country not so much", said Tessa.

"But I lived in Tokyo for a spell in the mid 50's, my first wife was Japanese. We had a very amicable divorce, we are civilized people", said Jack with a laugh.

Josh paused to take pictures of a folding screen painted with delicate, semi-abstract scenes of cherry blossoms. The colors and composition intrigued him as he took pictures from different angles. "I might try something like this for my own art", he murmured.

"Yeah, I really liked the artwork for Dot Hacker's latest album. Normally I don't care for abstract art, but I liked that one", said Nika.

"It's not just because we're dating, is it?", he teased.

"Of course not, it's a wonderful album. And I don't like much rock music, I'm much more of a jazz fan. But maybe I should take in a show, I've only been to Dad's shows", she said.

Josh beamed with pride as he softly kissed her. "Thanks, I know our music is weird, but that means a lot", he said happily.

"Oh my, you must be very busy", said Tessa.

"Yes, ma'am. I like being busy, I've been playing in different bands since I was a teenager. I've been touring in bands for nearly 15 years now. I never graduated high school so I had to be a successful musician, school was boring and pointless", said Josh.

"I suppose not everyone likes school, in my day one could go straight to work or join the military. But it appears you have a very successful music career, and you are certainly busy", said Tessa.

"Yes, Mrs. Lacroix. My parents were upset I quit school at first but they've been supportive, John dropped out of school too. It's an artist thing, we learned more with creating and touring than we could sitting in school", said Josh.

"Nika, does it bother you that I'm a high school dropout?", he asked as they sat in the museum café drinking tea.

Nika set down the cup of green tea and raised a slim dark eyebrow. "No, I've known you since you started recording with Dad. You are a very smart, Josh Klinghoffer. Don't ever put yourself down like that, Dad is a high school dropout too. So both you and Dad are very smart and talented musicians", she said.

Nika gave him a little grin and squeezed his hand. "And besides, do you think I would ever date a dumb guy?", she teased.

Josh grinned from ear to ear and his brown eyes sparkled as he put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I like your answer, Nika Lacroix. I rather like being called smart", he teased.

Jack and Tessa looked fondly upon the young couple. "John, how do you feel about Josh and Nika dating?", asked the older man.

John looked into his cup of green tea with a thoughtful expression. "Nika has been so busy with school and her college coursework, plus guys didn't seem interested in her. Plus Josh is one my best friends and favorite musical partners, I trust him. He first met Nika when she was about 12 and he was always polite, but over the last few years I noticed he seemed to like her, not as a kid but as an adult female. I'm happy that my daughter and best friend are dating, it was about time", he replied with a chuckle.

"Yes, we were concerned since Nika has always been such a serious child. Zoe was the same way, I was concerned Nika would do something foolish", said Tessa.

John nodded in understanding. "Yeah, but Zoe doing something foolish gave me my daughter. And even if I'm too young to be a grandfather, maybe in the future. Nika is Mom and Dad's only grandchild through me, they have grandchildren through my step-siblings. So yeah, if Josh screws up, he's got Mom and Dad to deal with too", said John with a wry chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

Nika had to chuckle when she saw Clara flirt with her cousin Enyo, as Josh chuckled and put an arm around her waist. "Clara's always been boy-crazy and I got good-looking cousins", she said, shaking her head.

"We're going to the Wagon Wheel Tokyo in Shinjuku. My uncle started the club after visiting the original in Manchester, he got permission from the original owner", said her cousin Enyo Mizigami. Like the rest of the Lacroix clan, he was tall and dark with the family's trademark purplish-blue eyes, his almond-shaped eyes and high cheekbones showing his father's Japanese heritage. 

"Dad loves to put on old-school Motown, he can't dance at all. Must be a musician thing", said Clara ruefully.

"I can try to dance but I'll be wearing a brace for my knee, to keep it from slipping out of the socket. Old skateboarding injury", said Josh.

The group left the hotel and followed Enyo towards the bright lights of Shinjuku. Even though it was past nine that night, the buildings were lit up with neon lights so bright as make it look like daytime and blotted out the night sky. The streets were crowded with a motley group of people which ranged from salarymen in severe black suits being loud and drunk, teenagers and college students dressed in everything from the latest trendy styles to anime outfits to everything else and tourists from the Japanese hinterlands and other countries who either gawked at the scene or took it all in passively.

"Tokyo in the night is the best city in the world, London and New York can't compare. We work hard and play harder", said Enyo proudly as he led them down some steps past a nondescript door. From a distance they could hear lively music which got progressively louder with every passing step. A bouncer let them in when he recognized Enyo. The music got very loud and the door opened up to reveal a crowded dance floor, the dancers whirling and doing amazing athletic moves while the DJ played fast and furious Northern Soul. "Just go right in and dance, there's no attitude allowed", said Enyo cheerfully.

Under most circumstances, Josh would have never been out on the dance floor except after a lot of drinks. But he quickly realized most of the dancers were dressed casually and danced in stylized ways as the music took over. He was surprised to see Nika go straight to the dance floor and dance, beckoning for him to join her. "Just let go, this is not an LA club", she ordered.

Josh realized she meant business and was glad he had the brace on his knee as he joined her on the dance floor, the DJ spinning lively stuff that sounded like faster Motown. At first he just shuffled a bit from side to side and his feet were stiff, but gradually he limbered up and felt more loose as Nika laughed in delight and spun in a tight little circle that made her denim skirt swirl around her legs.

Josh started feeling more relaxed and copied some of the other dancers' moves, slowly letting the music take over and improvising his dance steps. Nika laughed and gave him a thumbs up as she continued dancing, her feet moving nimbly on the dance floor and occasionally doing a little twirl as her skirt swirled around her legs. Soon he was able to match her step for step as he shadowed her movements, instinctively knowing how she was going to move. It might have been imperceptible compared to the other dancers, but gradually but she began to follow his moves and she took the lead in dancing. It seemed as though Josh and Nika were dancing in their own little world, oblivious to the other dancers. Their movements were perfectly in sync as though they could read minds and were telepathic.

Josh felt the endorphins go through him as he danced with Nika, far better than any chemical and nearly as good as playing music or sex. Nika looked happier than he'd ever seen her, her cheeks flushed pink as a rose in bloom and blue eyes sparkling like polished sapphires. Her dark hair swirled around her shoulders and her denim skirt swirled around her slim legs with her movements, just watching her joyous abandon making him grin like a loon.

Some lights flashed over the bar and the dance floor became crowded since this was the signal for the last few songs. The first two songs the DJ played were mid-tempo ballad type songs but the last had the crowd get up and start really dancing as the DJ spun Night Owl by Bobby Parish. Josh got one final surge of energy as the anthemic song made him want to finish with a band as he took Nika into his arms and danced with her.

The music ended as the crowd began to leave. Nika felt her phone vibrate and saw the text from Clara, saying she was going to Enyo's place. "Okay, we'll let Flea know", said Josh.

Both were still riding high on endorphins as they left he club, the lights and neon of Shinjuku bright as before. "Clara mentioned you could dance, but I didn't realize how good", he said.

"I only dance when I'm comfortable, and only to Motown or Northern Soul. I don't dance to Dad's EDM, it's not my thing", she replied.

"But you have some moves, I've never been good at dancing since I'm tall and skinny. And you looked so happy out there, so abandoned", he murmured.

"I only lose control when playing music or dancing, otherwise I'm in control", she replied.

"Then one day, you ought to lose more control. You're wound up tightly as a drum", he said.

Nika just sighed and said nothing as he led her inside the hotel and then upstairs. "I can't lose control, Josh. Mom lost control and she never let me forget it", she whispered, kissing his cheek before entering her room.


	14. Chapter 14

Josh frowned when he recalled what Nika had told him last night. She had been so carefree and uninhibited while dancing to Northern Soul but had quickly withdrawn into her shell once they left. And her remark about not losing control made him wonder about what sort of upbringing she'd had with her mother, if perhaps her mother thought her daughter was a mistake. 

The band was doing their soundcheck at Budokan and Joh went to get some tea. He didn't go looking for Nika since he knew she was in John's dressing room with her clarinet, just like she did when in Korea. "Josh, has Nika been acting oddly today?", asked John, his hazel eyes accusing.

"I didn't do anything, if that's what you think. I mentioned that she was so tightly wound up so soon after we'd gone dancing. She said her Mom had made a mistake after losing control", he replied.

John sighed and looked down into his cup of tea. "Her Mom was the most uptight girl I'd ever met, we met after the band did a show in a club to promote KROQ. She'd been drinking but in a very methodical way, like she was forcing herself to get drunk. I thought she was hot and I was a horny dumb kid, we back to a hotel room and fucked", he replied, his mouth twisting on the last word.

"Next day we were both hungover and she just left without saying a word and I never saw her again. I thought nothing of it since that happened so much back then, I was an immature little bastard who was thinking with my dick most of the time. Nika's grandparents told me later that Zoe desperately wanted a kid since she was past twenty five and thought she needed to have a kid to extend the family line, she'd read something about the band and thought I'd be a good match to father her kid. That's why she went to the club that night and made herself get drunk, she was a virgin with no interest in sex. That night I was thinking with my dick, I ended up fathering my daughter. From what her grandparents said, Zoe was always the most serious, tightly wound person and not an affectionate mother, but she did give Nika a brilliant education. I don't want my daughter to be so tightly wound up she does something foolish, I want her to have fun and date like a normal woman her age", said John.

"Wow, that's seriously fucked up, damn. So her Mom targeted you so she could get pregnant, to make some sort of genetic super baby. And she taught Nika Classical stuff but wasn't affectionate at all. I can't believe that, I hope her grandparents are better people than that", said Josh incredulously.

"You could say that. Her grandparents wanted her to go a public school and be a normal kid but since Zoe didn't live with them, they had no say in the matter. Nika was such a serious girl, she didn't play or watch cartoons or even listen to pop music, she was like a little adult. But between you and I and Clara, she's making baby steps. You did go out dancing, right?", asked John.

"Yeah, at a Northern Soul club owned by her cousin. Uh, if she got pregnant accidentally, are you going to get angry?", Josh asked nervously.

"No, but I'd rather you'd wait a while, I'm too young to be a grandpa. But yeah, it wouldn't be a disappointment, and I don't want you to think your kid is a mistake. Her grandparents were upset at first, I'm sure, but I never got the sense that they rejected Nika or Zoe at all. But I want my daughter to be happy and have fun, like a normal girl", said John.

Josh nodded as he went to make a cup of tea. He carefully to the cups to John's dressing room where he heard her clarinet through the door. Josh carefully set down the cups of tea on a little table by the door and slowly opened it as he went inside. Nika had her back to the door and her long brown curls fell to the small of her back, swaying slightly as she played. From his vantage point, he could see her slim fingers on the clarinet deftly manipulating the keys as she played.

Nika finished playing and turned around, a sad smile on her face. "I know I'm tightly wound, guys don't like that. You're not the first", she said.

Josh went back out and got the tea, handing her a cup. "I don't like that you're tightly wound, but I'm not going to abandon you. I spoke to John, he told me about your mother", he said softly.

Nika nodded in thanks and sipped her tea. "Mom wasn't abusive, my therapist in high school insisted she was. Mom made sure I got an appropriate education, she didn't want me to be a stupid girl. I was homeschooled, the local public school were terrible", she said in a dull monotone.

"So your mom homeschooled you, and she gave you a genius education. But she didn't sound like a fun person", he said.

"Fun is relative, Josh. While other kids ran around and screamed like banshees, I was learning to read the Iliad and Odyssey in Greek and the Aeneid in Latin. What is fun is being able to translate a chapter of Virgil into English from Latin, not being a shrieking monkey", said Nika.

"Did you ever go to the park? An amusement park? A birthday party?", he asked as she shook her head.

"So your mom was raising a prodigy. wow. So you never did any kid stuff, that's messed up", he said in dismay.

"I wasn't being abused, Mom never hit me and I always had nice clothes and plenty to eat. The Lacroix family is known for their scholarship, it's our family tradition", she replied.

"But being smart doesn't mean you never had any fun, Nika. You had a great time last night, and in Seoul with the karaoke", he protested.

"I was with people I trust. I don't lose control around people I don't trust", she replied softly.

"Do you trust me, Nika?", he asked.

"Yes, Josh. I don't believe in instincts, but I instinctively trust you. But it takes a lot for a dog to change its stripes", she replied.

"I'm a patient man, Nika Lacroix. And there's a hard shell I'd like to crack, I imagine there's a sweet, happy girl underneath", he said, giving her a hug and kissing the top of her head.

Under most circumstances, Nika would have been frightened enough to push him away but instead she felt comfortable enough around Josh that she relaxed in his embrace. He seemed to feel it as he chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You trust me, Nika. I feel it", he murmured.

"I just do, I don't know why. I'm acting silly", she said, a hint of alarm in her voice.

"No, you're acting like someone who is coming out of their shell. I like it, and I like you very much", he teased.

Nika giggled, blue eyes full of amusement. "I hope you're not Zeus and I am Leda", she teased.

"No, I can't turn into a swan. And I'm not devious like that", he retorted with a grin.

Josh reluctantly let her go and sipped his tea. "I have to finish soundcheck or else your Dad is going to get upset", he said ruefully.

"Yeah, I know", she said with a sigh.

Josh opened the door and watched as she carefully put away the clarinet and locked the case. He gave her a smile and offered her his hand as they walked together towards the soundcheck. The simple gesture made butterflies flutter in her belly, his big calloused hand so different from her slim one with its long elegant fingers. "I was wondering where you lovebirds were", teased Anthony.

"John asked me to check on her, she was practicing clarinet in his dressing room", he explained.

"There's good acoustics in there", said Flea approvingly.

Nika stood near the stage and sipped her tea as she watched Josh with her father. The two of them stood together as John showed the younger man a few chords as Josh played back the music. She watched as his brown hair flopped around his face as he laughed at something John said, her heart doing a little flip-flop. Nika felt more of a flutter when Josh played a little tune on his guitar, watching his long fingers pluck out a few chords as John nodded in approval. She found that watching him in these little moments was just as nice as watching him play onstage. Nika made a mental note to see him live when they got back to the states with Dot Hacker.

Josh was feeling pretty good after soundcheck as he placed the guitar back on the rack. He looked up and smiled when he saw Nika as he waked over and kissed her cheek. "That's just a preview of tonight's show. I rather like having my own cheering section, I haven't had many pretty girls come to watch me play guitar", he teased.

"Well, there's a first time for everything", she said coyly.

Josh laughed as he pulled her close and softly kissed her. "That's true, we're both experiencing new things on this tour and I can't wait for the show", he said, a twinkle in his brown eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Nika appeared to have a permanent grin on her face as the group prepared to board the plane to Perth. "Now you see why girls like musicians", teased Anthony.

"Yeah, we were all real Casanovas back in the day, but we got old. Leave the kids alone", laughed Flea. 

John just laughed as he moved closer to the young couple. "The guys are just messing with you, it's amusing to them. I'm too old to be chasing after girls", he said ruefully.

"Dad, you're not that old. You're only 39", chided Nika.

"In years, yeah, I'm young. But I've done all sorts of bad stuff when I was a young guy, in my first time with the band. I was young and stupid, but everything was a learning experience", said John thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but maybe one day you'll find someone. I hope you're not going to be single forever", said Josh, raising an eyebrow.

"I made a vow of celibacy after getting sober, I treated women like dirt when I was a young dickhead. Maybe I'll find someone, maybe I won't. But I'll be celibate until I find someone", said John with a shrug.

The group boarded the plane and soon they were airborne and heading southwest towards Perth. "It's summer in the Southern Hemisphere, I can't wait to visit the beach. Australia has the best surfing", said Anthony.

"Yeah, but I'm covering up. I don't want to people to freak out when they see my arms", said John with a frown.

"Dad, you can swim in the pool", said Nika.

"Yeah, but I don't want people to see my arms, period. They make me look like a burn victim. You guys go to the beach, I'll do some yoga and relax", said John.

"This'll be a first, I've never been to a beach outside California. I'll have to wear extra-strength sunblock with my pasty self", Josh chuckled.

"It'll be interesting, all the years I've lived in southern California, I can count the number of times I've been to the beach on one hand", said Nika.

"Same here, but I want to see a beach in Australia", said Josh. He wondered what sort of bathing suit she had brought, having an image of her in a classy old-school bikini or one-piece. His mouth suddenly went dry at the idea of Nika in a bikini as he fidgeted in his seat and tried to control the flush which threatened to spread on his face.

Josh shook his head and tried to think of something boring, hoping to calm the sudden uncomfortable feeling in his baggy sweatpants. He took a deep breath and saw that Nika had already fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Her dark brown curls brushed against his cheek and the slight touch made him smile as he gently tucked a loose curl behind her ear. 

Under most circumstances, he would have fallen asleep on such a long flight but with Nika resting against him, he found that impossible. Josh felt alert and aware but not a jittery, cranky way. Instead it was a pleasant, dreamy feeling as though he was looking down on the city from the windows of his art room at home, watching the sun go down and the lights illuminate Los Angeles below. He glanced out the window and saw the expanse of the ocean below, dotted with islands which registered to him as little limps of brown barely outlined against the dark blue water. He lifted his gaze and could see the thin line where the horizon met the sea, inky black sky meeting the dark blue water. "Good night, Night Owl", he whispered, putting his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"Wake up, Nika. We're here", Josh whispered in her ear.

Nika slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the early morning sunlight coming through the plane windows. "Oh, we've landed?", she murmured.

Josh nodded, momentarily stunned by her big blue eyes were now shining like polished sapphires in her pale face. "Oh, I have to move", she said apologetically.

"I don't mind, you can use my shoulder as a pillow. I've never had that happen before, at least with a pretty woman", he teased.

Nika just laughed as she scooted aside to let him out. "About time you love birds got up", teased Anthony.

Josh put an arm around her waist protectively as the older singer playfully put his hands up in mock-surrender. "We'd never leave without you guys, John would kick our asses", he joked.

Josh took her hand and led her aboard the bus to the hotel. The sun was just beginning to rise in Perth as its rays shone on the glass and steel of the airport buildings and on the skyscrapers in the distance. "This is one of the best things about Australia, the best beaches on Earth and they're not as crowded as the ones in Sydney", said Flea happily as the bus pulled into a hotel on the beach.

"Yeah, it's got it's own private beach. We stay here every time we play in Perth", said Anthony.

Josh nodded as he helped Nika off the bus and took her hand. The hotel was right on the beach as a breeze blew in from the Indian Ocean, gentle waves lapping at the shore. Only a handful of guests were out right now, a few surfers paddling out to catch bigger waves. "I haven't gone swimming in a long while, the beaches in LA are too crowded and dirty", said Nika.

"The beaches were nicer in the 80's, it was more families with kids and not as much attitude. Now there's too many jerks", said Flea.

Josh still felt energized when he got into his room. From the window he could see the beach as he quickly unpacked his black swim trunks and put them on. Josh frowned when he saw his reflection in the mirror. His face was ruddy but his arms and torso were very white and his arms looked like skinny twigs. A sprinkling of dark hair on his belly and long thin legs as he realized he resembled his German and Irish ancestors more than any native Angelino.

There was a knock on the door and Josh opened it, his mouth suddenly going dry and his powers of speech deserting him when he saw Nika in a black bikini. The bikini was in an older style with a halter top and shorts that covered up more than a modern style, yet clung to her slim figure and set off her fair skin and dark hair. "Are you all right?", she asked with concern.

Josh snapped out of his reverie and his cheeks turned pink. "Uh sorry, I had a brain fart", he mumbled.

"I was going to ask if you want to go swimming. The waves aren't very big", she said.

"Sure, but I can barely swim. I hardly go to the beach, which is weird for an Angelino", he chuckled.

"That makes two of us, it's because this is Australia and there's only a few people there", she replied.

Josh took her hand and led her downstairs where he got some towels and sunblock from the front desk. The sun was bright and a cool, steady breeze blew in from the Indian Ocean as they walked towards the strip of private beach. Josh put down the blankets and quickly put on sunblock as she did hers. "Uh Nika, can you do my back?", he asked.

Josh stood still while she rubbed suntan lotion on his back but his mouth was dry and his heart raced at the touch of her slim hands on her skin. He was glad the baggy shorts hid the evidence of his arousal as he willed his heartbeat to go back to normal and the butterflies to stop dancing in his stomach. "Now you may do my back", she declared.

Josh took a deep breath and rubbed suntan lotion on her back as she swept away her hair. The nape of her neck and shoulders were milky white but slightly warm to the touch as he carefully rubbed the lotion onto her skin. From this vantage point, he could see the curve of her breast and his mouth suddenly became drier. Josh took a deep breath and concentrated on applying the sunblock to her back, hoping the water from the ocean would cool him down.

"Thanks, I could never reach back there", she said.

Josh could only nod as he didn't trust himself to speak. Rubbing the lotion on her back and her doing the same for him aroused him powerfully as he wondered how long he could prevent himself from kissing the wind out of her. With a rueful smile, he realized it had been over a year since he'd slept with a woman, and that time he was drunk.

Nika walked towards the waves and squealed as the water splashed her. The water was warm as bathwater as she ventured in some more, her bikini getting wet. She could feel his presence as Josh joined her in the water, his arms going around her waist from behind. "I'll take care of you, Nika" he whispered in her ear.

Nika relaxed in his embrace as he nuzzled her throat. The touch of his lips on the sensitive skin of her throat made a weird sensation go down to the pit of her stomach, a sensation that was both hot and cold. "This isn't the place, but I just needed to hold you. Let's swim", he said.

She was vaguely disappointed when Josh let her go and she followed him deeper into the water. Nika had liked the sensation of Josh holding her and wondered what he meant, since they were in sight of the hotel. The sun was shining brightly now as it reflected on the water, her sunglasses blocking out the worst of the glare. The black bikini clung to her body and accentuated her round bottom and perky little breasts as Josh tried to focus on other things, such as what free agents the Dodgers were planning to sign and if he could get tickets to their home opener.

Nika was in a very good mood as they left the water, gooseflesh forming on her arms from the contrast between the water and the sea breeze. She caught a glimpse of Josh drying himself with the towel and a blush creeped up her neck when she caught a glimpse of his bare chest. His lean torso was pale with barely any definition or hint of six-pack abs, a trail of dark hair on his lower belly. "I know, I'm not ripped like the other guys. I've always been skinny", he joked.

"Six pack abs are overrated, I like skinny guys", she laughed.

Josh just laughed as he gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "That's a first, your Dad and uncles are onstage shirtless and I'm all covered up. It makes for a great contrast", he joked.

Josh handed her a towel and tried to fight off his disappointment when she used it to cover up her bikini. "I get cold easily", she explained.

"Same here, that's a weird thing since I'm a native Angelino. I wonder how my family wound up in LA", he mused aloud.

Josh took her hand and led back to the hotel and up to her room. "I'll see you later, I need to chill before the jet lag gets me", he said awkwardly.

"Same here, Josh", she replied. Nika felt bolder all of a sudden and leaned over to kiss his lips. Josh growled low in his throat and returned the kiss, his big hand resting on her hip as he deepened the kiss.

Josh reluctantly broke the kiss and Nika was startled by the taut line of his jaw and how the golden highlights in his brown eyes glowed with desire. "Be careful, Nika. You're playing with fire and we're both going to get burned", he groaned as he opened the door to his room.


	16. Chapter 16

"Nika, you truly have no idea, do you? Josh was horny and he was warning you", said Clara as Nika giggled nervously and turned bright red.

"That's such a crude way of putting it", said Nika in distaste.

"But it's the truth, you don't seem to realize you're turning him on. Do you like tormenting him?", asked Clara.

"No, but I don't want to hurt him. So should we just, uh, you know?", she stammered.

"Good lord, we're the same age and you're acting like a ten-year old. I'm not saying you ought to go and jump his bones, that wouldn't be like you at all. But you ought to realize you're tormenting him, guys don't like that. Read this, it'll give you some ideas", said Clara, handing her the latest issue of Cosmopolitan.

Nika looked at the magazine dubiously. "I know it's not something on Ancient Greece, but unless you want Josh to be that guy prayed for his stone girlfriend to come alive, then you ought to read the articles", said Clara.

"That's the myth of Pygmalion and Galatea, he prayed for Venus to make his statue of Galatea human", she explained.

"Okay, I got the jist of it right. Just read it and tell me if it worked, I'll know you don't have to tell me", said Clara with a laugh.

Nika watched as Clara left the room and reached for her cup of tea, looking dubiously at the glossy cover of the magazine. She opened it up and quickly flipped through the makeup and clothing ads towards the articles and began to read. Her mouth went dry and her eyes widened in surprise at the articles, wondering how anyone could admit to a magazine what they did in bed. A strange sensation of warmth grew in her lower belly and her cheeks turned pink at the images conjured up in the article. She wondered if Josh had ever done any of these things. A sudden surge of jealousy went through her and dissipated just as fast, much to her mortification. Nika reminded herself that Josh had certainly had girlfriends and that she had met two of them when she was a child, but he seemed to have been single the last few years.

Nika made herself read the articles as the blush on her cheeks grew hotter. She wondered if the rest of the world was having more sex than her uncles in their younger days, if the articles were anything to go by. She did have to laugh at the idea of her Dad doing any of these things when he was a younger man, since he had been as wild as her uncles.

Nika set the magazine down and lay back on the bed, the odd fluttery sensation in the pit of her stomach settling down. She wondered if Clara was trying to play some twisted matchmaker, her red-haired friend always prodding her since they were children...

"Clara is a really sweet kid, we're sort of like honorary uncles. I dedicated my first solo album to her and I remember babysitting her when she was really little", said John as he led her towards the cab outside.

"You really ought to learn how to drive, you live way up here", said Nika.

"Cars are bad for the environment, and I don't really go anywhere when I'm home", he replied.

"I suppose, since you tour a lot. Do I go with you?", she asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Clara goes to school and stays with her mom since her parents are divorced. I could hire a tutor, I'd have to speak with our management. Or do you want to stay with your grandparents?", he asked.

Nika looked thoughtful as they got into the cab, her little brow furrowed and her blue eyes curious. "I would like to see Pepere and Grandmere, but not to go to school. Mom homeschooled me because she said the school was terrible", she replied.

"Okay, I'll have to ask the guys about any good schools", he said.

"I don't need to go to school, I can read lots of books. All my books have been delivered", said Nika.

"But you ought to be around children your age, do kid stuff", said John.

"I don't like kids, the girls on my block called me a nerd and beat me up", said Nika matter-of-factly.

"That's awful!", he exclaimed.

"Mom said they were jealous because they're dumb, they're going to be housewives", she replied triumphantly.

"Nika, don't talk like that. It isn't nice", he chided.

"But what if they are stupid?". she asked.

"Most people aren't stupid, not everyone is a genius. That's like me being upset with people who can't play music", he replied.

"But you practice a lot, if people practiced a lot, they'd be smart too", she said.

John realized she needed to learn social skills as the cab dropped them off outside Flea's house. "Glad you guys could make it, Clara is really curious about you, Nika", said Flea as him and John hugged.

Nika felt her hands shake and her mouth go dry at the idea of meeting another girl. She hoped that Clara wouldn't bully her like the girls on their block in Palm Springs, and that she was smart. John gave her a reassuring smile as he led her inside the house. From the foyer they could hear a TV as it was tuned to My Little Pony as Flea gave them a helpless shrug and led them inside the living room.

A little girl about her age wearing pink shorts and a sparkly purple t-shirt watched the show as her red hair in pigtails bounced. "Hey Dad, Uncle John. Is that your daughter?", she asked.

"Hi, Clara. This is my daughter Nika. Nika, this is Clara", said John.

Nika's heart beat rapidly and she felt short of breath as she tried not to run away. Clara gave her a funny look and a light of understanding flashed in her eyes. "Oh, you're shy. I suppose it's because you didn't know you had a dad before", she said kindly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good with meeting people", she mumbled.

"Dad told me about your mom, that's awful. Let me show you my room", said Clara.

Nika felt much better as she followed Clara upstairs. So far Clara had seemed nice and pleasant, as her heartbeat returned to normal. "This is my room when I stay with Dad, i stay here when he's home from touring. Mom lives just down the street", she said, opening the door.

The first thing Nika noticed in Clara's room was the pinkness, and the stuffed animals. The walls were painted the vivid pink of cherry blossoms, the daybed in the corner propped up on white metallic legs and topped with numerous stuffed animals. A white dresser and a white lampstand provided contrast, while the large windows looked out onto the hillside where they could see shrubby trees and chaparral. "You like it, pink is my favorite color. My room at Mom's house is like this", said Clara.

"My room at my old house was blue and white, Mom didn't like pink", said Nika.

"Why not, it's pretty", asked Clara.

"I guess she just didn't like it", replied Nika with a shrug.

"Maybe you can go on tour with the band, Mom lets me go on tour with them in the summer", said Clara.

The idea of touring with a rock band both frightened and intrigued her. "Where have you gone?", she asked.

"All over Europe, American. Last tour we went all over America and Canada", said Clara.

"Was it scary?", she asked.

"No, it was cool. We went all over America and saw all sorts of places, and I got to see Dad and my uncles play every night", replied Clara.

"I guess that sounds fun, I could bring some of my books", said Nika.

"I like drawing better", said Clara.

"I like you, you aren't mean like the girls in Palm Springs", Nika blurted out.

"Dad would kick my butt if I was a bully. I guess you had a different sort of family, just like me. And it'll be cool to have another girl to hang out with", said Clara, giving her a hug.


	17. Chapter 17

"We're going to a real nightclub, where they play modern music. And you look amazing", said Clara.

"I've never worn anything so short, what's Dad going to say?", Nika fretted.

"You're an adult going to a nightclub, I've seen girls wear even sexier outfits. Besides, don't you want to impress Josh?", teased Clara.

Nika blushed. Her and Clara had gone shopping that afternoon as the red-haired girl insisted they go shopping for dresses. Nika did have to admit that the glittery dark purple tube dress looked good on her, the color flattering her fair skin and dark hair as it clung to her figure. The neckline showed off some cleavage and a purple star pendant hung around her slim neck, matching her purple high-heeled sandals.

"You look great, Josh is going to love that outfit. Purple always looked good on you, since you have the Snow White coloring", said Clara. She herself wore an emerald green tube dress in a similar style with her red hair pulled back into a French twist, a chunky green necklace around her throat.

"Just let me know if you're going to hook up with any Australian boys", teased Nika.

Nika took one last look in the mirror and grabbed her matching clutch purse as she followed Clara out of the room. At first, she was unsure about wearing such a short dress and heels, so different from her usual style. But when she saw Josh's eyes light up and the surprised and appreciative look on his face, she immediately felt confident and stood straight and tall. "Wow, you look amazing, Nika", he said. Nika felt a blush on her cheeks as his brown eyes raked over her body appreciatively, a slow smile forming on his lips. He wore fitted black trousers that clung to his slim hips and a white buttoned-down shirt with black wingtips on his feet, his brown hair neatly parted to one side as the subtle scent of aftershave lingered on his skin.

"Thank you, this is the first time I've ever been clubbing, I mean, at a place that has modern music", she stammered.

"I don't go to clubs that often, unless it's to check out a DJ or with John to hear some new EDM. But I'm going to dance with the prettiest girl in Australia", he teased.

John nearly did a double-take when he saw his daughter, never seeing her all glammed up like this. "You look great, Nika. I never thought I'd see you all glammed up", he said in surprise.

"There's a first time for everything, Dad", she replied.

"Yeah, Uncle John. Maybe you'll find yourself a girlfriend", said Clara.

"Nah, I'm celibate", he said.

"Dad, one day you'll meet someone awesome", said Nika, hugging her father.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just have a good time, I haven't gone to a club for dancing in years", said John.

"Australian clubs outside of Sydney aren't full of jerks, LA clubs are the worse with people", said Clara as they waited outside a club.

"When I go to a club with John, it's to hear the DJ. There's odd clubs like that out in the valley", said Josh.

"It seems as though you have gone with Dad more times that I have", Nika mused aloud.

"You were still a kid, we couldn't take you out to a dance club in the valley", said Josh.

"Am I still a kid, Josh?", she teased.

Josh just laughed as he put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Absolutely not, Nika. You're all grown up", he murmured.

The trio entered the club and once past the foyer, the main room of the club opened up to reveal a massive room bathed in purple lights and dry ice. Tiny tables lined the perimeter of the dance floor except for one side with a bar while a balcony overhead had private tables and booths for the VIP's. A DJ in a booth spun vintage jungle music from the 90's while the dancers gyrated under the purple lights.

Nika looked around curiously. "I'm going to dance, you two have fun", said Clara.

"I'll get us some drinks, it'll loosen us up", said Josh.

He led her towards the bar and ordered their drinks, a whisky sour for him and a lemon drop martini for her. "I'm not sure what you'd like, but girls generally like lemon drops", he said.

"I barely drink since Dad can't have any", she said.

Nika nodded in thanks as the bartender set down their drinks and Josh set up a tab. She took a sip and watched the people dance, seeing that in spite of the music it wasn't much different from the Northern Soul dancing. "This is your first grown-up club, right? Just relax and enjoy yourself", he said.

Nika felt more relaxed after finishing her drink. Josh had finished his own drink and took her hand as he led out onto the dance floor. At first she just shuffled along since she was unfamiliar with the beat, then gradually became more confident after a few songs. Josh gave her an encouraging smile as he danced, smiling in delight as she danced more confidently. Soon her dancing looked a lot more confident as she moved more and more gracefully, her cheeks flushed and her blue eyes sparkling.

It was past eleven when they had to leave as Josh went to the bar to settle their tab. Nika felt her phone vibrate and saw a message from Clara saying she was leaving with a guy. "Should I text her back?", she asked.

"Just say we're leaving and to text her dad", he said as she replied back.

There was a cab waiting outside for them as Josh opened the door and helped her in. Nika was still feeling pretty good after dancing and a few drinks as Josh held her close in the backseat. His arms went around her waist and his lips grazed her cheek, the fringe of his hair just a whisper against her skin. 'Just wait", he whispered in her ear.


	18. Chapter 18

Nika was sure that her heartbeat was audible to everyone in the hotel as Josh took her hand and led her upstairs. "Relax, Night Owl", he teased.

"Ah, after the song. One of my favorite Northern Soul stompers, by Bobby Paris. He was American", she babbled.

Josh led her inside his room and turned on the light. He carefully unbuttoned his blazer and draped it over the chair before opening the minibar and taking out two little bottles of vodka, opening both and handing one to her. "Nika, have you ever been with a guy at all? Like on a date or anything else?", he asked.

"No, whenever I thought about wanting to date a guy, Mom's voice pops up. She said boys are a distraction, that I was too smart for boys and that other kids are jealous of me", she said in a flat monotone.

Josh calmly sipped his vodka, but secretly he wanted to throttle her mother. "It's normal for people to date, people weren't meant to be single forever. And dating isn't a distraction, busy as I am with recording with your Dad, playing in Dot Hacker or whatever project, I still have fun. I've dated girls and gone to parties all the while, having fun is not a distraction. In fact, some of my best music I've wrote after I've gone to a party or hung out with friends", he said.

"And what about sex?", she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Josh blushed and fidgeted on the bed. "Sometimes, after sex, I've come up with great ideas. But it's been a while", he said ruefully.

Nika sipped her vodka and became thoughtful. She kicked off her sandals and wiggled her toes as she mulled over his words. He was certainly busy with recording on her father's albums, Dot Hacker and other bands, but he never seemed stressed out by his workload. In fact, he was always full of energy and coming up with new ideas for songs. "So I ought to be distracted, then. How about you try to distract me?", she teased, a wicked gleam in her blue eyes.

Josh felt his mouth go dry and blood rush to both his face and his groin. "Do you mean it, Night Owl? I don't want to take advantage of you", he said.

Nika felt a surge of desire go through her at his kind words, seeing that his brown eyes turned gold with lust. "Yes, it feels right. When I was a kid, I thought you were just Dad's cool musician friend. But I like you know as a man, Josh Adam Klinghoffer", she declared.

Josh grinned like a schoolboy as he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her hard. "I thought you were a cute kid when we first met, but you've blossomed into a beautiful woman. Let me show you", he murmured.

Josh kissed her again and his lips left hers to plant little kisses along her jaw and down her throat. Nika whimpered softly at the gentle kisses and the slight chafe of his scruff against her skin, her heart thumping and a strange sensation forming in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, Josh rose up from the bed and a little grin formed on his lips. "Do you trust me, Nika?", he asked.

Nika was caught off-guard by his words. "Yes, Josh. I've known you for a long time", she said.

"No, do you trust me as a man?", he demanded.

Nika shivered at the look of lust on his face, the tense line of his jaw and the golden highlights in his brown eyes. She knew in her mind that she should have been scared, but this time she decided differently. "Yes", she answered simply.

Josh let out the breath he'd been holding and kissed her. Before she could return the kiss, Josh got up from the bed and went over to his suitcase. Nika raised an eyebrow when he took out a blue and white Paisley bandanna and walked over to the bed. "Relax, Nika", he murmured.

Nika was still as he tied the bandanna around her eyes. Her heart leapt into her throat in surprise but she quickly calmed down when Josh kissed her softly. It seemed as though every sensation was intensified since she couldn't see anything, the anticipation a very unfamiliar feeling. She could feel him take her wrists and carefully tie them to the bedposts, his fingertips gently caressing her smooth wrists. "If anything bothers you, let me know", he said.

Nika nodded and took a deep breath when she felt his hands on the back of her dress and heard the zipper as it slowly fell away. "Beautiful", he murmured.

She blushed and giggled nervously since she knew she was only in her strapless bra and panties. "Don't be embarrassed, you are really beautiful", he whispered.

Nika felt the bed shift and then the warmth of his body as he lay atop her. She wanted her hands free to run them through his hair, but could only groan as he kissed her and reached for the clasp of her bra. His lips moved lower along her jawline and along her throat, her pulse fluttering under his gentle kisses. Nika gasped when his lips moved lower and planted little kisses over the top of her breasts before sucking her nipple into his mouth. He groaned and sucked softly on her taut nipples, his hair tickling her skin. Nika strained against the bonds as the scruff on his jaw gently scraped against her breasts, wanting her hands loose so she could run her fingers through his hair.

Josh gave each nipple one final kiss and lifted his face from her breasts. Without a word, he untied her wrists and immediately she had her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Josh growled against her lips and deepened the kiss as her lips parted under his, her fingers clutching onto her hair. While they were making out, Nika felt his big h ands on her hips as his calloused guitarist fingers slowly pulled down her panties. Her face turned bright red at the idea of being naked in front of him, hoping he thought she was pretty.

Josh broke the kiss and she could feel his intense eyes on her body, his hand resting lightly on her thigh. "Beautiful", he murmured.

Nika giggled nervously. "You are beautiful, Nika", he said.

"But the models backstage...", she stammered.

"They're plastic and not as pretty, they're only there because they want to hook up with someone famous. I made that mistake once, never again. You are a beautiful, intelligent, talented woman, Nika Sophia Lacroix", he said huskily.

Josh leaned over to kiss her and Nika gasped into the kiss when she felt him part her legs and gently stroke her sensitive spot. "Just relax, Nika. Did you get it shaved for me?", he teased.

Nika giggled, her cheeks turning bright pin. "Uh, it was Clara's idea to get it waxed", she mumbled.

"Buy her a drink for me", he teased.

Nika blinked several times as Josh untied the blindfold from her eyes. Her cheeks flamed bright pink when she saw the hunger in his brown eyes as they glowed with golden highlights. Her gaze moved lower and her eyes went wide as saucers when she saw the bulge in the front of his pants. "I want you so bad, Night Owl. But I can be patient, I'm not going to hurt you", he groaned.

Nika watched as Josh unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his jeans as her mouth went dry and her eyes wide. "I hope you don't mind if I keep my shirt on, I'm not ripped at all", he said ruefully.

"I've seen you this morning without a shirt, I don't mind", she said.

"All right", he replied. Nika watched as he pulled off his shirt. 

"And the shorts too, it's only fair", she teased.

Josh laughed as he removed his boxers, hearing her gasp of surprise. "I've seen naked men in Greek sculpture, but this is better", she said, a wickedly gleam in her blue eyes.

"Glad to know I look better than Greek sculpture", he joked as he joined her on the bed.

Josh kissed her again as her lips parted under his. Nika moaned into the kiss when she felt his fingers gently stroke between her legs, little pinpricks of desire growing even hotter in her belly. His lips moved lower and planted little kisses on her breasts as her nipples stiffened under his tongue. Nika moaned as lust grew within her with every little touch of her body, her fingers tangled in his hair.

She growled in frustration when he got up from the bed. "One moment", he warned. Nika was relieved when he went over the dresser and took out a pack of condoms. "I got some from room service", he explained.

Nika's heart thumped furiously in her chest as she watched him put on the condom. "Uh, my school didn't do the condom on the banana thing", she giggled nervously.

"Mine neither, I had to figure it out on my own", he chuckled.

Josh rejoined her on the bed and took her into his arms as he kissed her. Nika moaned against his lips and felt his tongue flick against hers. His hand stroked her thigh and she parted her legs eagerly as Josh continued kissing her. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and Nika shivered at the intensity which turned his brown eyes into a deep golden color. "Relax, and I'll try not to hurt you", he whispered.

Nika felt her heart beat race loud in anticipation as Josh lay atop her body and kissed her softly. Josh gently parted her leg and slowly made his way into her body, his eyes focused on her face. Nika clung to his shoulders as he fully moved inside her body, feeling a stinging sensation as he lay still inside her. Gradually the pain faded away and Josh began to carefully move in and out of her body.

Nika's fingers tangled in his hair and she kissed him furiously as he thrust into her bod. Josh groaned against her lips and relished the sensation of being inside her body as he broke the kiss and looked down into her flushed face. "Put your legs around me", he ordered with a groan.

Nika did as he asked and her lips parted as the sensation was more intense this way. Josh growled in approval as he continued thrusting into her body, hearing her little moans and sensing she was close. "Just let it go, Night Owl", he whispered huskily.

Nika felt as though she was on the edge of a precipice that loomed with every passing second. Suddenly her body tensed and she moaned as her body shuddered, pleasure pulsing in waves through her before slowly dissipating. Josh felt her shudder around him and felt close himself, thrusting one last time into her body and groaning her name as he released into her warmth.

They lay together in bed for a moment, their heartbeats gradually going back to normal. "One moment", he said apologetically. 

Nika groaned as he withdrew from her body and got up from the bed to remove the condom in the bathroom before rejoining her. "Sorry about that, I didn't want to freak out the maid", he said.

Nika snuggled against him and he kissed her cheek. "I'm not going back to my room, it's so nice here", she sighed.

"Same here, at least your Dad likes me. Good night, Night Owl", he said, kissing her lips before turning off the light.


	19. Chapter 19

Nika felt very relaxed and lay back in the bed with a smile on her face. She could feel the warmth of Josh's body in the bed next to her and this made her feel very safe and relaxed, compared to sleeping on the plane or her own room. "Good morning, Night Owl. We ought to get up before your Dad and uncles wake you up", he said.

Nika sat up in bed and a dull blush formed on her cheeks when she saw that Josh had gotten up and was still naked, a nervous giggle escaping her lips. "After last night, you're still shy? It's cute", he chuckled.

She took a deep breath and lifted the covers off of her body as she got out of bed. Josh looked at her hungrily and his brown eyes were almost golden with desire as a crooked grin formed on his face. "You're beautiful, Nika Lacroix", he murmured.

"I hope Dad doesn't kick your ass", she muttered.

Josh burst into laughter. "Me neither, but John is one of my best friends. Let's take a shower and get you back to your room", he said.'

Nika hummed to herself as she got dressed after taking a shower with Josh. Her dress was still in good shape but Josh had lent her a pair of his crotch pants and a Hendrix t-shirt which surprisingly fit pretty good as they were both slim and nearly the same height as Josh handed her a comb. "My hair is easy to comb, I suppose curly hair is harder to manage. And you look better in my clothes than I do", he teased.

"Ha, we're about the same height and we're both slim. It is, but both Dad and I have the same curly hair. It runs in the family", she laughed.

Josh sat on the bed and watched as Nika brushed her long curly dark h air. From this vantage point, he could see her slim figure enveloped in the baggy clothes. The sight of Nika wearing his own clothes was powerfully arousing and he was grateful to be wearing baggy sweatpants and an extra long t-shirt as he tried to think of stuff like baseball statistics and musical notation instead. The morning sun coming in through the window brought out the auburn highlights in her dark brown hair. "You have red highlights in your hair, I just noticed it", he said.

"So does Dad, apparently it runs in the Frusciante family. Grandpa had the same hair before he got gray and bald", she laughed.

"Hah, awesome. Everyone on both sides of my family have straight brown hair and brown eyes, which is boring", he said with a shrug.

"I have brown hair myself, and I like your brown eyes. They have gorgeous golden highlights", she said.

"Thanks, I never had girls compliment my eyes before", he chuckled.

"Have you have any girls compliment you?", she asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Josh laughed as he got up from the bed and put his arms around her waist, brushing her hair away so he could kiss her throat. "You have no reason to be jealous, Nika. Girls wouldn't go out with me in high school and women rarely come to Dot Hacker shows. I didn't start dating regularly until I was in my mid-20's, I lost my virginity when I was 22 and I was blind drunk. So believe me, I'm no Casanova, unlike your uncles", he teased.

"Hah, I know about Uncle Anthony's reputation, I read his book. But seriously, we have to meet the others", she said.

Nika finished brushing her hair and gathered up her dress and shoes from the night before. "I like your hair better in the French twist", he said with a grin.

"But not now", she reminded him.

Nika got her clutch purse and Josh took her hand as he led her out the door. John had just left his room when he saw them, his hazel eyes going to their intertwined hands and noticed she was wearing Josh's baggy clothes, her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes as understanding dawned on his face. "Good morning, Dad", she said.

"Good morning, Nika. I'll meet you guys downstairs", he said.

John was about to get in the elevator but didn't touch the button. "Nika, you ought to go downstairs. I need to talk with Josh", he said.

Nika had a sinking suspicion in the pit of her stomach as John led Josh towards the older man's room. She took a deep breath and pushed the button to go downstairs, hoping her father wasn't angry and no one got hurt.

Josh said nothing as John led him inside the room and handed a coffee. "Josh, tell me. How do you feel about my daughter?", he asked.

Josh sipped his coffee. "John, i like Nika very much. When I first met her years ago, she was a gawky little kid. But now she's blossomed into a beautiful woman, I noticed this on the session where she played the clarinet on our song. I like her, I like her a lot", he replied.

John sipped his coffee, a thoughtful look in his hazel eyes. "I know, you two slept tighter, but I just want to know where you two stand. Nika has never dated anyone before, and she's naïve about relationships. If this is just a fling, break it off right now or you'll break her heart", said John with a growl.

"John, I've never seen you angry like this before. But this is not a fling, Nika is a wonderful girl. Ever since I saw her at your studio and heard her play clarinet, I couldn't get her out of my mind. And being on tour with her made me realize that she is an awesome girl and I don't want to let her go. With your permission, John, I want Nika to be my girlfriend", said Josh.

John sighed, seeing the sincerity on the younger man's face. "Josh, I've known you for as long as I've known my daughter. You guys are among my favorite people in the world, and I would like very much if you were my daughter's boyfriend", he said, clapping him on the back.

Josh grinned from ear to ear and his cheeks flushed pink. "I'm glad to hear that, John. Now I ought to tell my girlfriend that her Dad isn't going to kick my ass", he joked.

John laughed as the two men finished their coffee and left the room. Nika was downstairs nursing a coffee as she looked worriedly at her father. "Nika, I was surprised that you guys slept together last night. But I can't judge since I partied a lot in my younger days and did a lot worse things. I just wanted to let you know that I've decided not to beat up your boyfriend", said John with a grin.

Nika burst into laughter as she hugged her father. "Thanks, Dad", she said.

"I want my daughter to be happy, and Josh is one of my best friends. I'm glad to know my daughter and my best friend are dating", he said.

Josh took her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. "Your Dad likes me, Night Owl. I can't wait to introduce my new girlfriend to your uncles", he laughed.

"Well, it's about time, you lovebirds. Looks like Daddy finally gave his permission", teased Anthony when he saw Josh and Nika holding her hands.

"We knew it was a matter of time, you guys make a sweet couple", added Flea.

"Congratulations on finding a very cool boyfriend", teased Clara, giving her a hug.

"Guys, let's leave the lovebirds alone and get breakfast. We got soundcheck later", said Chad.


	20. Chapter 20

Josh was pleasantly surprised when he passed the dressing room backstage at the arena and heard Nika playing clarinet. Unlike other times where she had played jazz, this time he recognized the lovely yet understated melody of Desecration Smile. He carefully opened the door and saw Nika with her back to him as she played, her long fingers manipulating th e keys on the clarinet and her long hair swaying as she played. "That was excellent, I never knew you could play any of the songs", he said once she was finished.

"Not most of them, but some of the slower songs I can arrange for clarinet", she said, pointing to a notebook of music pages.

Josh realized they were notations on Desecration Smile arranged for clarinet, handwritten. "You read music?", he asked in awe.

"Yeah, it's my sixth language", she quipped.

Josh read the musical notation and noticed the slight differences. "I just substituted the appropriate notes for those I can't play, transcribing from guitar to clarinet", she explained.

"Play it again", he whispered.

Nika saw the intense look in his brown eyes and did a few breathing exercises before playing Desecration Smile. Josh stood quietly and listened as she played the familiar song, sounding more mournful and in depth than the more popular recording. "Why don't you play for your Dad and uncles", he asked.

Nika blushed. "I don't play for anyone except Dad, I got picked on in school for being in the school band, the only other girl was the pianist", she replied.

"That sucks, playing music is awesome no matter the instrument. High school sucks", he muttered.

"What about bassoon or tuba?', she teased.

"Hah, even those. But seriously, you ought to show your Dad and uncles. It's really good, and it's amazing you can play Desecration Smile on clarinet", he said.

"It's a ballad so that's easier to play on clarinet than a faster song. I don't think Give It Away would sound good on clarinet", she joked.

Josh chuckled and watched as she carefully placed the clarinet back in its case. "You really ought to show your Dad and uncles, it would be an amazing addition to the song", he said.

"I don't know, I'll think about it", she stammered.

"Nika, this is not high school. I'm sure the fans would love it", he said reassuringly.

Nika's fingers shook as she tried to close the clasps on the clarinet case. "Josh, in high school, I was first chair clarinet in the band. During the school end of the year concert in my senior year, I was a soloist. I played Lady Be Good, the Artie Shaw arrangement. I'd practiced for weeks, I wanted to nail it. I did my solo and played best I could, l didn't miss a note and played the high parts", she said.

Nika took a deep breath before resuming. "The song speeds up at the end and there's some really high notes. I was so into playing and blew so hard, the top buttons of my shirt popped open and I didn't realize it when I took a bow at the end. Next day at school, girls spread a rumor that I deliberately flashed the audience", she whispered.

"That was an accident, Nika. You were so intense and you didn't do it deliberately, fuck those bitches", he growled.

Nika was taken aback by the anger and intensity in his brown eyes, the golden highlights very pronounced. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But I mean it, you played great and that's all those bitches cared about, pardon my language. Play it", he ordered softly.

Nika saw the encouraging look he gave her and returned his smile. She reopened the case and took out the clarinet, checking the reed and then playing a few notes before playing Lady Be Good.

Josh sat in a chair and watched his girlfriend play, seeing her slim fingers as they manipulated the keys. The tone was higher pitched than when she did Desecration Smile and she blew furiously into the mouthpiece as the tempo and pitch increased further into the song. By the time she finished playing, her face was read and her blue eyes flashed but there was an unmistakable look of pride on her face. "That was amazing!", he exclaimed.

John entered the room, an astonished look and proud smile on his face. "Nika, I haven't heard that in years! Ever since that concert in high school", he said.

"Thank Josh, he wanted to hear it", she said.

"I remember that concert in high school, I was so proud of her. But she told me about the buttons, those girls had to ruin it for her. I didn't notice, I was so proud of her", said John.

"John, you should ask the guys to hear this", said Josh as Nika giggled nervously.

John raised an eyebrow but he texted the rest of the band. "John, what's up?", asked Flea.

Josh smiled at Nika and kissed her cheek. "She has something to show you guys. You can do it, Night Owl", he said with an encouraging smile.

Nika took a deep breath and blew into the mouthpiece a few times before she played Desecration Smile on the clarinet. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the music, her fingers on the keys controlling the tone. When it finished, her heart sank when they were all still and quiet. Then John slowly clapped and the others joined in until it sounded like a standing ovation. "Wow, that was amazing! John always said you were great at playing the clarinet, but not like this", said Flea, as the others nodded.

"Nika, that was just, wow. I want you to come onstage tonight and play Desecration Smile", said Anthony.

Nika giggled and her face turned bright red. "Don't worry, Nika. The fans are going to love it", said Chad.

"I'm just concerned about social media", she whispered.

"Don't worry, haters gonna hate. I can't wait to hear you do Desecration Smile with us tonight", said Anthony, giving her a hug.

"This is going to be an amazing addition to the show, I've played trumpet onstage but this is the first time we're going to have a clarinet with us. This is going to be awesome", said Flea excitedly.


	21. Chapter 21

Nika and Clara watched from backstage as the band came onstage and the roar of the crowd washed over them like the mating call of a herd of dinosaurs. Unlike other times she'd watched the band, Nika knew that sometime during the show, she would be onstage playing with them. Clara gave her a reassuring smile and Nika returned it, her clarinet case open as the smooth black wood shone in the backstage lights. Nika was dressed soberly in black trousers and a black and white striped t-shirt with a black blazer over it, her shiny black patent leather wingtips catching the lights of the stage. 

She tried to calm herself and concentrated on the show. From her vantage point, she had a clear view of her father and Josh performing as she watched intently. Her father's intensity and passion while playing was such a contrast to his soft-spoken, chilled-out demeanor but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Josh. Unlike the others, he wore a baggy black t-shirt which exposed his thin, tattoo-less arms and his brown hair flopped around his face. His long, thin fingers manipulated the guitar and the action made her blush and giggle when she remembered the night before. 

"We have got a real surprise for you beautiful people tonight in Perth. There's a lovely lady who's been part of the family for over ten years, and who is super talented and a very sweet girl. She's kind of shy so I want you all to make her feel welcome. May I present to you John's daughter and our niece Nika Lacroix", said Anthony.

Nika took a deep breath and walked onstage carrying her clarinet. There was a buzz in the crowd as 20,000 pairs of eyes focused on the tall, dark-haired woman in her simple black and white ensemble as John gave her an encouraging smile before playing the intro to Desecration Smile.

Nika placed the the bell of the clarinet about a foot away from the microphone and began to play. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the song and followed the melody by the sound of the guitars as she played the part she had transcribed for the clarinet, playing a lower register as a counterpoint to the guitars during the verse and higher during the chorus. The crowd was quiet as the music floated over them and focused on the woman playing the clarinet.

When the song ended, applause slowly gained steam until the entire arena was clapping. Nika stood straight and wide-eyed at center stage with a nervous little grin on her face. "Take a bow, Nika!", yelled John, a proud smile on his face.

Nika blushed as she took a bow, the smile on her face slowly growing until it stretched from ear to ear. "Give a hand to John's daughter and our niece, Nika! You knocked 'em dead, girl", said Anthony as John gave her a hug.

Nika walked on shaky legs backstage with the grin still plastered on her face. "You were amazing, NIka!", exclaimed Clara as she hugged her.

"I was so nervous, I don't know how Dad does it. But I closed my eyes and tuned it out while i was playing", said Nika with a nervous giggle.

"The crowd loved you, Nika. This isn't that high school concert, those girls were jealous", said Clara.

Nika was still riding high when the band came backstage after the encore. John gave her a hug and Josh put his arms around her waist and kissed her hard, much to everyone's amusement. "I told you people would love you, Night Owl!", he exclaimed.

"The last time I played in front of our audience was in high school", she giggled.

"This is much bigger than high school. And don't listen to the jerks on social media, I went through the same thing", he said.

Josh drank some water water and gave her one more kiss before heading towards the showers. Clara smiled knowingly at the slightly dazed look on her face, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Josh has got it bad for you", she teased.

"Dad just had a talk with him, I was really concerned but everything worked out", said Nika.

"My dad never had that talk with my boyfriends, he's not that kind of guy. I imagine he might be more protective of Sunny since she's the baby", laughed Clara.

Soon the road crew dismantled the equipment for the next show in Melbourne. "The best way to see Australian would be to take a train across the country, flying in the middle of the night you can't see anything", said Clara as they prepared to board the plane.

"I guess I'm not familiar with Australia. Maybe one day", Nika mused aloud.

She was going to sit next to John but he just shooed her away, an amused gleam in his hazel eyes. "Are you ditching me for an older guy?", teased Josh as he hugged her from behind.

"I just wanted to go over the performance, but don't you sit with the band?", she asked.

"Josh, go sit next to your girl so she doesn't feel jealous", laughed Chad.

Josh just laughed as he led her towards the empty seats. "Sorry about that, Night Owl. I just want to be around you, since we're going to be playing and doing soundcheck", he said.

Nika sat next to him and sighed when he put his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "I'm all new to this, it's all this soft, fluffy feeling. I have no idea how to have a relationship", she said.

"Relationships aren't work, they're supposed to be fun, at least at first. I guess after a while, you have to work at it so you're not bored and break up", said Josh.

"How many girlfriends have you have had?", she asked.

"Real ones? Only two, my first girlfriend I met at a show I did with Bicycle Thief in Venice Beach, we were together for three years. I was single for a year and then I met my next girlfriend at an art gallery during my friend's exhibition, we were together two years. I've had a few random dates here and there, but it's been six months since I had a date since I've been busy", he replied.

"Okay, so you can teach me how to be a girlfriend", she teased.

"Haha, there's nothing to it. We just need to be faithful to each other and enjoy each other's company. I'm actually going to do my first gallery show in January at the Night Watch, I want you be my date", he said.

"Of course, I've seen your album covers with Dot Hacker", she replied.

Josh grinned and softly kissed her. "I want my girl to cheer me on, there's some amazing artists in LA. Dot Hacker is also playing, we've played a lot of art galleries", he chuckled.

Soon the plane was airborne and flying eastwards towards Melbourne. Nika started feeling drowsy as she relaxed in his embrace and closed her eyes. Josh held her close and kissed the top of her head and then her cheek. "Good night, my Night Owl", he murmured.


	22. Chapter 22

Nika opened her eyes when Josh started nuzzling her throat, the sensation of his lips against her skin sending a thrill through her. "We're here, Night Owl", he teased.

"The other guys are still here ", she reminded him.

"Yeah, but I don't think they'll begrudge me time with my girlfriend", he laughed.

"Hah, let's go before we miss the bus to the hotel", she said.

Josh pretended to pout as she giggled, her blue eyes full of amusement. "You look cute when you pout", she teased.

"No one's ever called me cute except for Mom and Grandma", he laughed.

They got off the plane and followed the rest of the group to the bus going to the hotel. Nika was still a bit sleepy as the bus made its way towards the hotel, the city still in shadows in the morning twilight. After they arrived at the hotel, Nika was about to go to her room when Josh stopped her. "Stay with me, my Night Owl", he murmured. 

Nika saw the desire in his brown eyes and didn't resist as he took her bag and led her to his room. "You went onstage and won over the crowd, Night Owl. You ought to be rewarded", he whispered, taking her into his arms and kissing her lips.

Nika moaned at the sensation of his lips on hers and returned the kiss, her fingers tangled in his hair. Josh led her over to the bed while he was still kissing her, only breaking the kiss to make sure she didn't stumble. She removed his shirt and then her jeans and watched as Josh removed his black cargo pants and his long sleeved t-shirt. "It's summer here in Australia", she teased.

Josh just laughed as he joined her on the bed, softly kissing her lips. "You know I get cold easily, Night Owl. And your Dad likes to keep the studio cold", he laughed.

"It's cute, and you really ought to not be self-conscious of your body. I like your skinny body, it's different", she said.

Josh groaned as Nika ran her hands along his torso. "Be careful or else I'll take you hard, and John'll hear it", he groaned.

Nika shivered at the intensity in his voice and how his eyes turned gold with desire. "You would never hurt me", she murmured.

"I won't, but you're still innocent. Just kiss me, I think you're going to like this", he vowed.

Josh kissed her again and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Nika groaned as his lips moved down her neck and planted little kisses along the swell of her breasts and then sucked on her nipples. Desire shot straight through her body as his lips tenderly sucked on her nipples and his scruff tickled her skin. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as he continued to suck on her nipples, each little touch of his lips sending another jolt of desire go through her. 

Nika growled when he lifted his head from her breasts. "Stay calm, Nika. You're going to like this better", he teased.

Her blue eyes went wide in surprise when Josh started kissing down her torso and little butterflies started dancing in her body. He paused for a moment to remove her panties and her heart pounded furiously when his lips moved lower, seeing his eyes turn gold with lust. 

Nika moaned when he kissed her softly between her legs, his lips and tongue moving delicately on her skin. Every little touch of his lips on her made tiny flames of desire go through her as she whimpered, the pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before. She clutched onto his hair and he chuckled against her as the pleasure continued to mount, her breath coming in harsh little pants. Nika whimpered something in Greek and her body shivered with delight as Josh gave her one final lick and held her close. "What language is that? I didn't know I was that good", he teased.

"Greek, Mom and Pepere taught me", she panted.

Josh just chuckled. "Now it's your turn", he said.

Nika watched as Josh got up from the bed and got a condom from his bag. "You can help me put it on", he said.

Nika watched with both curiosity and rising lust as Josh took off his underwear and ripped open the condom packet. She quickly deduced what to do next as she took the condom from the packet and rolled it over his penis. Josh groaned softly at the contact and kissed her, his fingers gently stroking between her legs as she moaned into the kiss. "Good, you're ready. You're going to ride me", he said.

Nika's eyes went wide at his words and a dull blush crept up her cheeks. "Yeah, I know. Just get on top, I'll hold you in place until you're comfortable", he said.

Josh watched through heavy-lidded golden brown eyes as she carefully mounted his torso and sat down on his penis. Her mouth went wide in an O at the new sensation as Josh tried to chuckle. "Now get up and down, I'll hold you", he ordered.

Nika followed his directions and sighed in pleasure as the sensation was different from the previous time. Josh groaned and held her hips as she moved up and down on him, enjoying the view from this angle. He reached up to touch her breasts as she moaned softly, sensation going through her body like electricity. Josh heard her whimper and knew she was close as he began moving a bit faster into her body. Her moans and whimpers grew louder as she neared her peak and he groaned low in his throat before thrusting one last time into her body as she cried out his name.

Josh helped her get off of him and pulled her close, feeling the warmth of her skin against him as they lay together in bed. "I can't sleep on planes, this is better", he chuckled.

"Ha, I did. but this nice too", she said with a groggy smile.

Josh laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You deserve it, Night Owl. You are coming out of your shell, you are showing the world you are a talented, intelligent, beautiful woman", he teased.

"I'm going to get a big ego", she chided.

"You have no ego, this is the start", he said.

Josh got up and removed the condom before rejoining her in bed. "We don't have soundcheck today, this is nice. Sweet dreams, Night Owl", he murmured.


	23. Chapter 23

"You should have seen what people are saying on Youtube, they love it", said Clara the band did soundcheck.

"Really? But it isn't their musical style", she protested.

"Yeah, but that's why they love it. The video already has a lot of likes", said Clara.

Nika searched for the video on Youtube and was surprised by how many views it had. Her cheeks turned pink when she read the comments, many of which complimented her playing and few which said she was hot. "Don't listen to those sorts of comments, some are just gross. Besides, I think Josh is the only guy you want to call you hot", teased Clara as Nika blushed.

"Clara, are you teasing my girlfriend?", laughed Josh as he handed his guitar over to one of the techs.

"The internet loves your girlfriend, the video from the last show has gone viral", said Clara.

"Awesome, are you all right, Night Owl?", asked Josh, a concerned look in his brown eyes.

"I'm not used to being noticed, I tend to stay off the radar. There's other clarinetists who are better", she fretted.

Josh put his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Don't say that, Nika Lacroix. You are very talented and you shouldn't put yourself down like that", he said.

"It's a bad habit, Mom was very critical. She was hard to please, it's hard to shake that habit", she replied quietly.

"I get it, but you can't be putting yourself down so much. We think your playing is awesome", said Josh.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "My parents didn't like it when I quit high school to become a musician, but they learned to accept it. I knew high school was a waste of time, but later I did get my GED. Sometimes we have to do what's best for us, and not what our parents want", he said.

"How do your parents feel now?", she asked.

"Mom and Dad are proud of me now, I hated school and the other kids picked on me for being skinny and playing guitar. I had to do what was right for me", he said.

Nika relaxed in his arms and her eyes looked deep in thought. "Nika, what do you really want to do?", he asked.

"I have the family tradition to uphold, I'm studying Classics", she replied softly.

"But what do you really want?", he asked.

"I have the family tradition to uphold, I'm studying Classics", she repeated in a monotone.

Josh's blood ran cold at the tone of her voice, her blue eyes flat and dull like hard plastic buttons. "Nika, you're scaring me", he said softly.

"Mom always said I have to maintain the tradition. Women aren't stupid, I have to show everyone", she muttered.

"Nika, your mom isn't here. What do you really want?", he asked.

"Children want things, adults have duties. I can't lose control", she mumbled in a dull monotone.

Josh was alarmed as he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. To his dismay, her eyes were a dull flat dark blue like buttons on a rag doll. 'Stop it, Nika!", he exclaimed.

"You don't understand! I have a family tradition to uphold, the Lacroix are all brilliant academics. I can't let them down", she whispered.

Josh was alarmed and confused by her words. Just a few minutes earlier, they had been talking normally and now she was acting like a very scared robot. Nika got loose from his embrace and ran towards the dressing room as John restrained him. "Leave her alone for a while, she needs to calm down", he said.

"She was frightened, something about a family tradition", said Josh in confusion.

John sighed and said something to his guitar tech, who came back several minutes later with a silver cigarette case and matching lighter with an enameled infinity symbol on both. "It's not time for my third cigarette but today I make an exception", he said. He opened the case and took out a Dunhill and lit it with the lighter, taking a drag and exhaling. "I smoke three a day, down from two packs when I got out of rehab. This'll be a while", he sighed.

John took another drag before talking. "The Lacroix family is well known in historical circles for their scholarship, teaching at major colleges and writing big-ass books. Her grandpa is actually really cool and so is her grandma, but her mother Zoe was the problem, she did it to herself. Classics is still a male-dominated field", he said, taking another drag.

"But what does that have to do with Nika?", he asked.

"Zoe felt like she had to be better than everyone else in order to prove herself. I think she really pressured Nika as a kid to do extremely well in her studies, remember what a serious little kid she was? We'll talk with her in a few minutes", said John. 

Josh fidgeted as he watched John smoke, trying to restraint the urge to shove the cigarette out of his mouth. It seemed as though John was taking his sweet time with smoking his cigarette, taking at least a minute between drags. Finally John finished his cigarette and dropped it in an empty Styrofoam cup. "i just needed a smoke to calm myself, I can forego the after dinner one today. Nika is usually very calm, but when she gets angry, watch out", he said ruefully.

The two men went to the dressing room. Nika was slumped over on the couch with her legs tucked under her. At her feet was the clarinet case with the instrument shining dully in the fluorescent light. Surrounding the clarinet were thin beige strips with ragged edges, which on closer inspection were clarinet reeds. "I can't play tonight, no reeds", she whispered.

"We can ask one of the techs to buy some", replied John reassuringly.

Nika looked up, her blue eyes a dull dark blue and red from anguish. "You don't understand, Dad. I broke the reeds. I can't go onstage tonight, that's the first step towards ruining the family tradition", she muttered.

"But you love playing!", Josh exclaimed.

Nika looked at him with a sad little smile, the edges of her lips trembling. "Mom died before finishing her Doctorate, she was in the middle of translating a Minoan document into ancient Greek, and then into English. Only about ten people in the world can decipher Minoan, she was one of two who wasn't Greek. I have to finish her work", she said quietly.

Josh had mixed feelings running through him. On the one hand, he understood now what she meant by family tradition and her mother's legacy. On the other hand, he was horrified by her breaking the reeds and her withdrawn appearance. "Wow, then your mom's work was something really important. But that doesn't mean you have to withdraw from people, from art and joy. I love you, Nika Sophia Lacroix, and I want you to be happy", he said, giving her a hug.

Nika burst into tears and leaned against him as Josh continued to hold her. "I'm sorry, Dad, Josh. I had Mom's voice in my head saying music was a distraction", she whispered.

"Zoe is dead now, Nika. And the crowd loved you last night, you can both study Classics and be a musician", said Josh.

Nika calmed down and snuggled into his arms. "I'm sorry, Josh", she whispered.'

Josh held her close and kissed the top of her head. "Don't apologize, Night Owl. I had no idea what you meant by family tradition, I thought your Mom was just a college professor. But translating something from Minoan to Greek to English sounds amazing, I couldn't do that. But you can still play music and study, be well-rounded. And I mean it, I am seriously falling for you, my blue-eyed Night Owl", he murmured.

Nika giggled and her cheeks were pink, but her lips twitched upwards in a smile. "Wow, I think I love you too, Josh", she whispered.

Josh beamed as he leaned over and kissed her softly. "Don't think, feel. Thinking is for the classics, feeling is for love and for music", he said.

John grinned when he saw his two favorite people embracing on the couch. "Josh, you could be a poet. But seriously Nika, Josh is right. Think all you want with your studies, but feel when it comes to love and music", he said.

Nika frowned when she saw the broken reeds. "Dad, could you ask someone to get some new reeds?", she asked shyly.

"Sure, but remember", he said as he dialed a number on his phone.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but we got a soundcheck to finish", said Flea, poking his head in the doorway.

"All right, thanks for the heads up", said John.

Josh helped her up from the couch and put an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. "I was so worried there, Nika. If something bothers you, tell us. Don't keep it bottled up", he said.

"It'll be a hard habit to break, but I'll try", she replied.

"Try your best, Night Owl", he said, kissing her lips.


	24. Chapter 24

"YouTube is blowing up with your videos, Nika. People love your playing, it's so different but very cool", said Clara as the plane landed in Sydney.

"I don't know how to feel, I don't want to be famous someone other than Dad likes my playing", she mused aloud.

"Attention for doing great is a positive thing, much better than being on an MTV reality show. Maybe you can get some gigs as a session musician", Clara suggested.

"Like doing movie scores?", asked Nika, intrigued.

"Yeah, not necessarily big films but indie ones. You can make money and get exposure", she said.

"Clara's right, I started out as a session musician and it helped me get my foot in the door", added Josh.

"I know, you were playing with all these bands and with Dad too", said Nika.

"Yeah, if you can play lots of different stuff, you get more gigs. I know some people", he said.

"I don't want to take advantage of you", she protested.

"Don't worry, I'm just helping out my girlfriend", said Josh, kissing her cheek.

Since it wasn't yet midnight when they arrived, Josh suggested they go out. John just smiled and gave her a hug as she went off with Josh, Clara going to her room since she claimed she had a headache. "She doesn't want to be the third wheel", he chuckled.

"I have no idea about Sydney, except about the bridge and the opera house", said Nika.

"I've been here a few times with the group, and with Gnarls Barkley. Brian and Cee-Lo took me to this underground dance club where the music was amazing, the DJ was spinning vintage Detroit techno. Let me check if they're open", said Josh as he took out his phone.

"Okay, they're open. Don't worry, I didn't take Ecstasy. I don't trust that stuff, John and i did go to raves back in the day after he got sober, he wouldn't bother with that stuff", said Josh.

Josh took her hand and led her downtown. The city was still up and vibrant as many neon lights blared and music seemed to come from every open door, touts trying to grab people and pull them inside. Josh led her towards a building which appeared to look like an old warehouse except guarded by a huge muscular guy with a shaved head. The big man's face lit up when he saw Josh as he let them in. "He recognized me from my previous time here", he explained.

A small corridor led into the massive interior of the club. The building had once been an old warehouse and the two levels of floors had been renovated so that it was now a big, cavernous empty space with lights up on the high ceiling that twinkled pastel lights on the crowd below. A DJ in a booth suspended above the crowd spun vintage Chicago house with its trademark squelching Roland basslines. The dancers were a motley group of older fans from the 80's, college students, hipsters and some very confused teenagers who were trying to dance to the unfamiliar music.

Josh led her out onto the dance floor and at first Nika was self-conscious since she had never danced to this before. He gave her an encouraging smile and started to dance, ,just moving along to the beat. Nika realized that none of the dancers were moving in formal steps and just moved along to the beat as she began to dance, moving her body along with the music. Josh gave her a thumbs-up and Nika smiled at her boyfriend while they danced. In spite of him being tall and skinny and wearing baggy clothes, Josh was completely unselfconscious as he danced, a grin on his face and his brown eyes sparkling.

Soon Nika began to let go of her self-consciousness and danced with more abandon as Josh laughed with delight. The music switched over to jungle as the deep bass seemed to throb from the speakers. Nika started dancing in a more sensual manner instead of shuffling and spinning as Josh's brown eyes turned golden with desire.

Nika was startled when Josh took her hand and led her away from the dance floor. She would have protested but the look of desire in his eyes made her understand. "I don't want to make a scene, Night Owl", he groaned.

It seemed as though it took forever to get back to the hotel but the two of them managed to look calm when they entered the lobby. The elevator seemed to take forever coming down and to their dismay, an old lady got on with them. They tried to remain calm when the elevator stopped at every floor to to pick up or let off passengers. Nika took a deep breath and remained calm when Josh squeezed her hand gently and rubbed circles on her palm with his thumb. The little touch sent a jolt of desire through her and she struggled to control the flush creeping up her cheeks.

Finally the elevator arrived at their floor and Josh took her hand to lead her to his room. To their relief, no one was up and about in the lobby as he opened the door. Nika shivered at the lust in his brown eyes as pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. She groaned against his lips and her fingers tangled in the loose strands of brown hair at the nape of his neck. Josh groaned and deepened the kiss as his tongue parted her lips, his big hands on her waist.

Josh reluctantly broke the kiss and led her over to the bed. "First, take off the hat", she ordered, an amused look in her blue eyes.

"Of course, Night Owl", he said gallantly.

Josh removed his black beanie as his brown hair stuck out from the static. "Grandmere says you need a haircut", she laughed.

"So does my grandma, but I like having long hair", he chuckled.

Josh joined her on the bed and kissed her while his deft fingers unbuttoned her blouse. His lips left hers and moved lower down her throat as she moaned, her fingers running through his hair. "You like that?", he murmured.

"Yeah, it's my sensitive spot", she replied softly.

Nika saw how desire had turned his eyes a vivid golden-brown. Not a word was said as they finished undressing each other and their lips and hands roamed each other's bodies. Soft moans echoed in the room and sheets rustled on the bed. Nika sighed as she clung to him as he softly nuzzled her throat, his arms around her waist. 'We should move in together, I don't want us to be apart", he whispered.

"I live in the dorm, and I don't want Dad to get lonely with just the cats", she replied.

"I forgot, but I understand. It's the endorphins talking. We'll talk to John, since I live just a few houses away. Maybe we can hook up your Dad with someone", he chuckled.

"But who? Dad has been celibate since the 90's", she asked.

Josh kissed the top of her head. "Maybe with one of my artist friends, he might go for that. Or a mail-order bride", he joked.

"Hah, but I don't want him to get hurt", she warned.

"John is my best friend, I don't want him to get hurt either", he said.

"How are we talking about my Dad's sex life?", she giggled.

"Or lack thereof. We'll see if we can hook up John. But now, let's get some sleep", said Josh, turning off the light.


	25. Chapter 25

"This is the last stop on our Far East and Antipodean tour, we wish you happy retirement and good wishes in whatever you do wit that studio of yours", said Flea as everyone held up a glass of Pellegrino

"Thanks, guys. Josh and I are almost finished with our album and then I can stat mastering it, I'll have the cats for company since my daughter is going back to college and Josh is going on a tour with Dot Hacker", said John.

Nika drank from her glass of Pellegrino and watched the band get read for soundcheck at the arena in Auckland. They had arrived too late that night to do sightseeing and it rained all morning, making it impossible to do anything today. She saw that after the show there was an end of tour party and then they would fly back to LA, wondering if her and Josh could come back in the future to see the country.

"Everyone I know who's been to New Zealand says it's a gorgeous country, but maybe we can visit another time", Josh mused aloud.

They sat together in pleasant silence for a few minutes. "Hey, since there's two weeks before your classes stat and before I go on tour with Dot Hacker, we can visit our families. We can visit your grandparents in Palm Springs and then we can fly to New York to see my parents, they live up in New Paltz", he suggested.

"Sure, I've been to New York City but not upstate New York. Yeah, I'll just have to tell Dad. Have you told your parents about us?", she asked.

"Yeah, they're glad I have a girlfriend. They were concerned since I didn't have a girlfriend for so long, they're glad about it. Since my Dad is Jewish and my Mom is Christian, they're really chill about whom I date", he chuckled.

"Does your family celebrate Christmas or Hanukkah?", she asked.

"Christmas, but only in a really generic way. Neither Mom or Dad are particularly religious, Mom's family is Irish and from Queens and Dad's family are German Jews from Queens too. So I wasn't raised in any sort of faith tradition", he replied with a shrug.

"My mother's family are Catholic, Pepere and Grandmere are quite Catholic. Grandmere thought you were handsome, but need a haircut", she teased.

"Hah, I like having long hair. It's not as long as your Dad's or Anthony's, back in the day, but compared to a lot of guys, it's still long. When I start going bald", then I'll get a haircut", Josh laughed.

The mood after that night's show was both triumphant and wistful. Nika had gone onstage with the band and done Desecration Smile and Scar Tissue as the crowd went wild, having to play an extra encore since the crowd had demanded it. "John, we are going to miss you, you crazy, non-driving, cat-loving, spacy motherfucker", said Anthony, giving him a hug.

"Thanks, I still don't want to drive and I love my cats, but I'm not sure about the last part", he joked.

"Dad", teased Nika.

"Hah, I know. And have a safe trip, I'll be super-busy with mixing the album. And you better take care of my daughter, Josh", warned John, but his hazel eyes danced with amusement.

"I know, John. I suppose it's a Dad thing", laughed Josh.

The group and their crew went to the hotel ballroom which was set up for the end-of-tour party. The servers were preparing the food and a DJ set up in a booth in the corner as a bartender served soft drinks. The DJ started to play some old-school Northern Soul and funk as Nika's eyes widened in delight. "Strut your stuff, Night Owl", said Josh with a grin.

"Only if you do too", she retorted cheerfully.

Josh laughed as he allowed Nika to lead him onto the dance floor. The fat and furious music soon had everyone up and dancing as Nika performed some very acrobatic moves, her face flushed and her blue eyes sparkling. Josh managed to keep up and his eyes twinkled with laughter as he spun around in a tight circle at the same time as she did and watched as her denim skirt swirled up around her legs. The rest of the band and crew watched the couple dance as John looked on with pride and admiration. Barely two weeks ago, Nika had been a petrified little mouse terrified of performing; now she had gained confidence and played in front of an audience. He watched as she danced with Josh, seeing his two favorite people enjoying each other's company and happy together.

The music stopped and Josh held her close, his arms around her waist as he kissed her. "I love you, Night Owl", he murmured.


End file.
